Dream Weaver
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: When his brother, Matthew, is kidnapped by the Nightmares, Alfred, a Dream Soldier, travels to the Nightmare World to save him. He confronts the Nightmare Warlord Ivan but ends up his prisoner. The two find themselves mysteriously drawn to one another despite being opposites but a pairing between dream and nightmare is taboo. Longer summary inside. RusAme. AU.
1. Chapter 1

*****Hi everyone! This is most likely my very last RusAme fic! It won't be long, maybe two or three chapters! It's just a little idea I thought of! Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review please!**

*****Warnings: Language, mild violence. **

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**Summary: Enter a world you can only see in your dreams. When his brother, Matthew, is kidnapped by the Nightmares, Alfred, a Dream Soldier and a defender of good dreams, travels to the Nightmare World. But when he insults the Nightmare Sultan and is defeated, Alfred finds himself prisoner in the hands of Ivan, the Nightmare Warrior that stole his brother. Alfred must find a way to save his brother while trying to escape the dark allure and hidden suffering of his nightmare captor. Warlord Ivan never hurts an innocent, yet a stubborn Dream Soldier like Alfred tries his patience and defies him at every turn. However, Ivan finds himself drawn toward the light of Alfred's dream powers, an experience he longs to feel but has been denied because of his race. But not all apparitions are ever what they seem. Behind every dream or nightmare there is a hidden meaning and once found it can either soften the nightmare or harden the dream. There has never been such a thing as a union between a sweet dream and a nightmare until now.**

* * *

**Dream Weaver**

**Chapter 1**

His horse stopped at the glowing purple cloud before them, shaking its head with a snort and stomping its blue hooves. The horse would go no further even at the demands of its rider. The purple cloud is the only entrance into the Nightmare Kingdom, a land of bad and terrifying dreams. It is forbidden for one of the Dream World to enter into such a horrid place, a land that likes to invade good dreams and turn them into something dark. Very few people from the Dream World had ever made it back from the Nightmare Kingdom alive.

But he would make it out of Nightmare Kingdom and live to tell the tell to his fellow Dream Soldiers.

Alfred abandoned his horse, giving the creature instructions to return to the Dream Kingdom and wait for him there. The horse turned and ran a few yards before leaping into the air and soaring away from sight. Alfred would rather enter the Nightmare Kingdom alone anyway. He was a Dream Soldier, sworn to protect good dreams and the Dream Weavers who spin them. His younger brother, Matthew, is a Dream Weaver- and had been taken from him during a battle.

_'Alfred!'_ His brother reached out to him as a sinister Nightmare Warrior carried him away.

'_Matthew!'_

Alfred gripped his head, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to erase the memory from his head. He had failed not only his kingdom but his brother as well. The Nightmares are known for forcing Dream Weavers to create even darker, stronger dreams in which helps them to grow more powerful. If the Nightmare Kingdom becomes too powerful and overthrows the Dream World then the humans of Earth would suffer from endless bad dreams. All good dreams would be gone forever.

"I'm coming for you, Matthew!" he said through grit teeth. "I'll kill that bastard who took you from me! I'll bring you home safe! I swear it!"

With his dream blade in hand and golden helmet on his head, the determined soldier stepped through the purple cloud.

The Nightmare World was nothing like it is told. The land held a dark tone, with black and purple trees, gray grass, and an endless dark sky of stars. It did not have the terrifying image he had imagined. The air was different, though. Alfred could feel his lungs beginning to ache as he breathed in the darkened air. It is something he would have to get used to and something simple like a tight chest wouldn't hinder him from reaching his goal. He is a Dream Soldier and a recognized hero- the hero never gives up, no matter what.

So onward he walked through dark forests and dangerous bogs. He fought and defeated strange creatures; those that only a nightmare can conjure up. Time was lost to him as he continued on through the dark world until stumbling upon his destination: Nightmare Palace.

From the hilltop he could see the Nightmare Palace made of black rocks with golden onion domes on each tall tower. Though the palace itself looked evil, the land surrounding it, the royal city, did not seem evil or sinister in any way. Houses were average with yards and balconies. The roads were paved with purple or gold and the gardens, which surprised him the most, were lush and green just like in his world. He could see the colorful flowers from where he stood.

"Could this be the work of our Dream Weavers?" Alfred wondered out loud to himself. "Such color shouldn't be allowed in this dark place. Hmph." He spat on the ground. "I'll see these gardens burned to the ground if that's what it takes to defeat this world!"

He suddenly had an image of Mattie, his brother, holding an armful of blue flowers in the garden behind their home. Alfred never paid much attention to his little brother because, he admits, was too wrapped up in achieving his own goals. Matthew would go on to weave sweet dreams and he would fight to protect those good dreams. The privilege of a Dream Weaver is something one is born with, not achieved. But now that his brother had been taken from him, Alfred realized just how much he cared for and missed him. He knew how terrible the Nightmare Warriors could be, and his brother is too naive and gentle to be manhandled by barbarians. And Matthew is no where near a fighter like he is. No, Matthew would do whatever they command of him without an ounce of rebellion. Alfred dared not to think of 'other things' they could be doing to his little brother that did not involve weaving dreams.

"I'm coming for you, Mattie! I'll bring you home!"

When Alfred took a step forward an invisible force suddenly stopped him and sent a throbbing pain through his head. It struck his body like a rock, almost knocking him off his feet. He tossed his helmet off to grip his head while trying to hold in his cries of pains, letting out only small grunts through clenched teeth. He could feel his teeth start to bleed from biting down so hard. What is this pain? And why was it affecting him so?

Then an image came to him- a dark image- one of the Nightmare Warrior that came and took his brother. Whenever the Nightmare Warriors enter the Dream World, their features are completely black with only glowing saucers for eyes, a sinister way of hiding themselves from the light of good dreams. There is no mistaking the black armor and horned helmet of the Warrior. Alfred could now see the face of his brother's kidnapper, and the man wore no horned helmet. The horns were real. They stuck out from the forehead rather than the side and were thick, black in color, curving upwards to the sky. His face looked like any other man, with a big nose and purple eyes that seemed to reflect the starry sky above. Without the protection of the nightmares, the kidnapper hardly appeared frightening.

The moment he thought that, the image went away along with the pain. Panting for breath, Alfred looked at the palace again through narrowed eyes. "It takes more than a headache to stop me!" Picking up his helmet, he ran to the palace.

The nightmare city guards were eager to take him to the palace where he insisted to see the Nightmare King. He was corrected by the guards because they do not have a 'king' but a 'sultan'. It meant little to Alfred what their leader's name is. King or Sultan, he is the ruler of nightmares and dark dreams. As far as Alfred was concerned, the bastard didn't even have a name.

Ignoring the looks from nightmare creatures, people and monsters, Alfred followed the guards to the Sultan's courtroom, head held high and his hand on the hilt of his dream blade. The black doors opened and a calming smell, along with dull red lighting and chattering voices greeted him. This courtroom was unlike his back home. The floor was dark marble streaked with gold and red. Pillars of gold stood high and tall, appearing to disappear in the black void that served as a ceiling. The people around him were dressed in black, purple and gold, all fancy clothes that spoke of their titles as nobility. All stopped to look at him, a Dream Soldier, shining in white and gold walk across their floor.

Alfred looked only in front of him where the high dais sat the Sultan, along with a few other Nightmare Warriors, one being his brother's kidnapper. Alfred could only focus on the Sultan first, the leader of the Nightmare World, lounging upon a black throne in the shape of a clawed hand. The cushion in the palm was red while from the tips of the claws dangled large teardrop shaped rubies. The Sultan himself was clad from head to toe in black with a long red over tunic and mushroom shaped hat with a purple and gold plume. A shawl of purple covered his ears while a gold mask covered his eyes. Alfred wanted to point and laugh at the Sultan for he looked nothing like a frightening nightmare.

The Sultan blew some purple smoke from his hookah and asked, "What business do you have here, Dream Soldier?"

Alfred stood proud and answered, "I've come to rescue my brother!" he pointed to the kidnapper. "Your Nightmare Warrior took him from our home! I demand his return!"

The Sultan looked at the Nightmare Warrior standing beside him and laughed. "Did you hear that, Ivan?" he turned back to Alfred. "The little dream boy wants his brother back."

The Nightmare Warrior named Ivan only smiled at Alfred. "Ah, I'm terribly sorry, but I do not have him in my possession."

Alfred grit his teeth. "Where is he?"

"Yes, Ivan, do tell." The Sultan took another puff and blew out pink smoke this time. "What mischief have you caused now?"

"My dear Sultan," Ivan started with a bow. "His brother is a Dream Weaver, a very powerful one. He is safely kept with the others until he is called on." Ivan turned back to Alfred. "No harm has come to your brother, Dream Soldier. It's not in our nature to harm something that can only bring us power."

Alfred drew his sword quickly and pointed the blade at Ivan. "He is not yours to keep! Nightmare demon, I will fight you here and now for the return of my brother! When I win, you will return him to me!"

Ivan grinned. "May I, Sultan?"

"As much as I'd like to see the blood of a Dream Soldier spilled I do not wish it to be on my courtroom floor." Ivan pouted at him. "Come now, don't look so disappointed." His blew out some green smoke that took the shape of a snake. "One Dream Soldier running off at the mouth is not worth our precious time. Be gone, Dream Soldier."

The smoke snake curled around Alfred's neck and chest but he waved it away with his gloved hand. "You only want to send me away because you all fear me!" Alfred boasted with a swing of his sword.

"I beg your pardon?" The Sultan tilted his head slightly.

"Your Nightmare Warriors quiver at the sight of a Dream Soldier! I am a mighty warrior of the Dream World! I am well renowned and respected throughout the Land of Good Dreams!"

Ivan clapped his hands softly. "A splendid performance. Those who feel the need to boast about themselves only let their enemies see just how weak they are."

Alfred did not like being called 'weak', nor did he like being mocked, especially by a Nightmare Warrior. "I am no ordinary Dream Soldier! I am Alfred Jones, son of Dream Lords Francis and Arthur!" There were gasps and whispers from the crowd. "My fathers' names are known throughout this land! They have defeated many of the Nightmares, and I share in their power and might!" He held up his sword to the sky. "I ask you once again to return my brother to me or face the wrath of my heritage!"

Ivan and the Sultan exchanged looks.

The Sultan turned back to him and said, "I see the resemblance now. You look like your father, Francis, but have the stubborn pride of your father, Arthur. I know them well. However, the return of your brother is no concern of mine. That is an issue you must take up with my Nightmare Warlord, Ivan."

"What's wrong, Sultan?" Alfred asked with a smirk. "Afraid to fight me yourself?"

Ivan raised his pale brows at the sheer bold stupidity of the Dream Soldier.

The Sultan leaned forward in his throne just slightly. "What did you say, little boy?"

"I asked if you're afraid to fight me! Or are you just so old that you can no longer hear well? Sitting up there on your throne smoking and getting fat must really take all the energy out of you, huh?"

Ivan suddenly chuckled. "You humor us, Dream Soldier."

The Sultan slowly rose from his throne. "Are you challenging me?"

"I'm not afraid of you, nightmare scum!"

"Enough!" The Sultan shouted with a force that rumbled the entire room.

Alfred had to shield his eyes as the Sultan burst into a bright flash of light. When he looked again, the royal clothing and hat were gone, leaving only black pants and high boots. The Sultan was anything but fat, Alfred realized, and for a moment he feared he had made a very big mistake. The Nightmare Sultan had the muscular body of any powerful warrior, but when a long curved blade appeared in his hand, Alfred knew he had gotten himself into trouble again. But he wouldn't back down, not from a fight. He readied his sword.

His defeat came quickly in a blast of force from the Nightmare Sultan's curved sword. With on quick swing the force had sent his body spiraling through the air to slam into the wall. Alfred felt his entire body scream with throbbing pain but he dare not let himself cry out. All he could do was hide his face and contain his voice. The Nightmare Sultan rendered him helpless with just a single swing of a sword. Nightmare Warriors he could fight, but not the Nightmare Sultan himself. He was ashamed to admit defeat.

"Warlord Ivan," started the Sultan. "He is yours to do with as you please. It is a pleasure to know that I own both sons of my enemies." He smirked at Ivan. "Play nice, now."

"Thank you, Sultan." Ivan said with a bow. "I appreciate this gift."

"Take him from my sight." The Sultan commanded and returned to his throne.

Alfred tried to stand after he heard the Sultan's commands but the force that attacked him had drained all of his strength. He saw Warlord Ivan coming towards him. The vision blurred, grew black, and all he saw were shining purple eyes drawing nearer before he passed out.

'_Help me, Alfred! Help me!'_

_'Matthew!_' His little brother lay sleeping in a dome of white, the silver circlet of a Dream Weaver still adorning his head. The cream colored robes remained the same ones he wore on the day he was taken. _'Matthew! Where are you?'_

_'I don't know where I am! I can only call you from my heart! Find me, please!'_

_'MATTHEW!'_

Alfred's eyes shot open, his heart beating in his chest and his body shivering with cold. He sat up in the strange room and looked around for any sign of his brother. Only a dark chamber greeted him. There was something heavy around his neck and he reached up to feel a collar resembling the shape of woven roots.

'A power limiter!' He realized. 'They've made me as helpless as a human!'

He noticed that he was in someone's bedchamber, probably that of Warlord Ivan. Everything is black, silver, or purple from floor to ceiling. A fire burned in the hearth and above him, just like the Sultan's courtroom, was the night sky- not a ceiling. Other than the power limiter, there were no chains on him so he could make a run for it.

Jumping from the bed, he ran to the chamber door, opened it, and hurried out only to reappear in the chamber again. 'What?' He went through the door again, then again, and then again before he realized a spell had been put on the room to keep him contained. Without his Dream World powers, he was unable to break the spell and free himself. 'Damn it!'

"How do you like your room, Lord Alfred?"

Blue eyes widened. "Ivan!" He looked around for him. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"Coward? I'm not the one who got his rump handed to him by Sultan Sadik."

Alfred grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "Come on! Show yourself so that I can punch you in that big fat nose of yours!"

"Do you really wish to confront me looking like that?"

Alfred noticed then that he was completely naked. Although embarrassed to be completely bare he could not show his fear to the enemy. "So what? I have the body of a man like any other! Do you fear me so much that you have to strip me bare? Are you trying to humiliate me?"

"Hardly."

Alfred noticed a dark, ghostly form pacing the center of the room. It had horns from the forehead and no feet. "Ivan! There you are, coward!" He held his breath as the ghostly form took a few steps forward and as it did, it slowly revealed Ivan's full form dressed in dark armor. Alfred showed no fear even though he felt it deep in his heart. He knew he was no match for a Nightmare Warlord while completely naked and branded with a power limiter.

"Good evening to you, little Lord Alfred."

"Cut the bullshit! Why am I here, Ivan? Where is my brother?"

Alfred stood his ground as Ivan approached and then stopped to stand dangerously close to him. To his surprise, Alfred found himself lost in those purple eyes filled with stars. His own blue eyes were a regular sky blue but he had nothing else in them, no stars or clouds or sparkles. He didn't want to admit it to himself but Ivan's nightmare eyes were beautiful. He could even see his reflection in them. How could a beast like a Nightmare Warrior have such beautiful eyes? Eyes with stars in them?

"Your brother is alive and well. No harm has come to him, as I've said. I've never hurt an innocent."

"Only kidnap them from their homes and families!" Alfred countered.

"I only do what I must. We do not have Dream Weavers here, only Nightmare Makers."

"Then why steal our Dream Weavers? They weave only good dreams! Why must you make them your prisoners? Just for power?"

Ivan turned away from him. "Our kind grows small. Humans barely dream anymore, sweet dreams or nightmares. They seem to have so many other things to occupy their minds that they sleep so deep where they cannot remember what they dream. Surely your kind has felt it too." Ivan turned to look at him once more. "Your kind is not disappearing rapidly like mine is, but you've noticed a drop in dreams too."

Alfred looked to the floor. He hated to admit it, but Ivan was right. Dreams were coming less frequent to humans, and without dreams, their worlds could disappear forever. "So that's why your kind began stealing our Dream Weavers?"

"Yes. If we can conjure stronger nightmares then the humans will fear us once more."

Alfred lifted his eyes to glare at the Warlord. "Why must humans have to fear the dark? Human life is already corrupted, filled with hardships and wars. Why would you want to keep them unhappy with nightmares? Sweet dreams will bring hope and happiness back to humans. Everyone deserves good dreams."

"Good dreams are not reality!" Ivan said sharply. "Nightmares speak of the subconscious fears that live inside all humans! It reminds them of just how powerless they are, but it helps to strengthen them in will; the will of survival. We learn from fear, not from happiness."

Looking into those starlight purple eyes, Alfred could see a world of sadness behind them. For a nightmare being so strong and powerful, he seemed to be a person suffering from his own demons. His own nightmares. But, that was impossible. How could something that gives nightmares possibly have them himself? True, little is known to the Dream World of exactly how the Nightmares operate when they aren't causing bad dreams and killing the defenders of good dreams. Yet something in those eyes spoke volumes and when Alfred felt it, it seemed to drain all of his happiness, all of his light.

'Perhaps,' he thought. 'Not all nightmares consists of monsters and darkness.'

Ivan cleared his throat. "This is my room, and yours as well." he stated clearly, quickly changing the subject. "We shall share dinner together."

"I will not eat with the likes of you!" Alfred felt his rage and hatred for the nightmares return.

"Then you may eat off the floor like a dog." Ivan threatened.

"With pleasure!"

And he did. Alfred ate his meal off of the floor by the bed while Ivan ate from the table and a plate. While he ate, Alfred studied Ivan's now unarmored body. The Nightmare Warlord was solid muscle, standing a good three inches over him. Ivan is big all around, Alfred noticed, and he grew jealous of the man's physique. While he himself had well-toned muscles his size was not even close to Ivan's. For the first time, Alfred felt small. Small and naked. He is powerless against this nightmare demon in his current condition. What else could he use to fight with when he had no magic, no weapons, and no armor? There was one way, but the hero would never stoop to THAT level.

"You blush, Lord Alfred." Ivan noticed that his voice startled the Dream Soldier. "Thinking happy thoughts, are we?" He mocked.

Alfred sneered at him. "None of your business, nightmare swine!"

Ivan glared at him. "I have been nothing but kind to you, Lord Alfred, but you are trying my patience."

"And I'm tired of looking at your face! It really is no wonder why no one likes nightmares! Everywhere your kind go they spread fear and depression. Say what you will about learning from fear, but fear leads to paranoia and depression, two things which can greatly hinder a human's psyche. At least with happiness they feel the motivation to do better, to go out and take risks, to make life better for themselves. That's why we Dream World inhabitants still flourish and your kind dwindles."

Ivan feared he would attack the helpless man for such an outburst so he quickly left the chambers without a word, leaving the spell in tact. He was hoping that this Dream Soldier would help to soothe the darkness in his aching heart, yet Alfred is proving to be nothing more than a troublesome brat. Ivan had to stop and lean against the wall for support as his chest swelled with his heart beating rapidly. Clutching at his chest he could feel the skin rising and falling beneath his hand. Leaning forward, he bit his bottom lip while his beating heart slipped from his chest and into his palm.

Looking upon the beating bulk of flesh in his hand, the once red and pink heart was now black. Such a condition as this is not one that Ivan could speak of. Nightmare Warriors whose hearts grow black and small are near death and likely to disappear. It is shameful for a Nightmare Warrior to die because of a blackened, broken heart. He had already lost two family members and three friends to shrunken hearts, only they were not warriors like him. They were simple nightmare fragments, the beings that support the Nightmare Warriors in conjuring nightmares. His three friends went first; their once trembling bodies were now floating amongst the stars. His eldest sister went first, and then his youngest sister followed shortly after. Now he was the last of his family line without any friends. So deep is his sorrow that his powers to conjure nightmares are dwindling...just like Alfred said. That was the word he used: dwindling.

"Damn you." He cursed at his heart. "I'm not through yet!" Holding in his roar of pain he forced the beating muscle back inside his chest, where it would remain, for a time.

"Oh, Ivan," it was Sultan Sadik. "I was just coming to look for you. How is little Lord Alfred?"

Ivan quickly gained his composure and turned to the Sultan. "He's willful. Very willful. But I will wear him down."

"Good." the Nightmare Sultan fixed his hat. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

Sadik shrugged his cloaked shoulders. "You just seem a little on edge. Is there anything you wish to speak about?"

"No, my Sultan." Ivan could tell that Sadik wasn't fully convinced judging by the slight scowl on that stubbly face.

"Hm." Sadik removed his mask to meet Ivan's eyes with his own. "Should Alfred and Matthew's fathers come waltzing in here with their armies I will expect you to remain here in the palace with both brothers under your watch. I'd rather you not venture into battle."

Ivan narrowed his pale brows. "But why not? I am your best warrior."

The Nightmare Sultan did not reply but put back on his mask and silently walked away, disappearing into a mist of purple smoke.

Ivan stared at the spot where Sadik was, curious to know just what the Sultan had been thinking when he said not to fight. Did he suspect? Did the Sultan know about his blackened heart? He suddenly grew very tired and weary. Not looking forward to speaking with Alfred this evening, Ivan had no choice but to return to his chambers and sleep.

Alfred sat in front of the fire, watching the flames dance and flicker while it heated his chilled skin. Although his mind was on Matthew he couldn't help but think about Ivan as well. This was a nightmare demon that had stolen his baby brother to use against them, the Dream World. Why should he be feeling any sympathy at all for the Nightmare Warlord?

'Those eyes.' Alfred said to himself. 'Those eyes hold so much sorrow and depression. It almost makes me want to cry.' But he is the hero. Heroes never cry.

'But they cry for others.' The words of his father, Arthur. 'It's not a sign of weakness but a sign of respect and humility. Feeling compassion or sympathy for others is a cherished gift, Alfred, and it is lacking in many Dream Soldiers, but not in you.'

"That was the only time I remember father speaking so nobly. He would also say that neither myself or Matthew were like him at all." 'Did I have no part in your creation!' Alfred remember his father often shouting. 'I do all the work and you both take after him!' Alfred could picture his papa, Francis, laughing at how angry Arthur can become. "But I am stubborn like you, father." Alfred said to the fire.

Just thinking about those happy times together had him greatly missing his life in the Dream World. He wished that they could all be together again. He wanted to hear his father, Arthur, scolding him for leaving and not saying where he was going or asking for help. Alfred even wished that he did not leave so swiftly without a word, for he left his parents to mourn the kidnapping of their youngest son alone. Alfred knew they must be very worried. But now that he was captured by the Nightmare Sultan there is no doubt a ransom had been sent to his parents. They should know by now that both he and Matthew are prisoners here.

"Matthew." Alfred whispered his name. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...but I promise I'll find you."

_'Alfred..._' came a ghostly whisper from inside the room.

"Matthew?" Alfred stood up and looked around for signs of his brother.

'_Alfred..._' the ghostly voice was moaning now. '_Alfred...'_

"Matthew! Where are you?" All around him, ghostly images of his brother appeared in every wall, column, picture, stone and even fire. The images kept flashing their dull, ghostly color of smoky gray. "Matthew!" The sights were almost haunting, frightening even. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He spun around to see Ivan.

"It's your guilt." Ivan told him. "Your guilt is showing you these images of your brother because, in your heart and mind, you know you've failed to protect him."

Alfred shook his head in disbelief. "No. No! You're wrong! I tried to protect him!"

Ivan wasn't phased. "Guilt. You are feeling so much guilt that this land is feeding off of it. The power of the nightmares always feed on the biggest fears and insecurities of its inhabitants, dark or light."

"Where is my brother?" Alfred shouted at him. "I want to see him! Set him free and keep me if that is what you wish!"

Ivan smirked. "Ah, the hero's sacrifice to cover up his guilt. Face it, Alfred. You were too busy with yourself to notice that we have been targeting your little brother. Matthew knew. Oh yes, he knew something was amiss. He knew and he told you, but you didn't listen, did you?"

"Shut up!"

"If you had listened, then perhaps we wouldn't be here right now and Matthew wouldn't be conjuring nightmares." He was unprepared for the punch that met his jaw. There was the taste of blood in his mouth but the sudden violent strike became invigorating. Slowly, he turned to Alfred with a bloody smile. "You hit hard."

"Naked or not, slave or hero," Alfred formed a fighting stance. "I will fight you! Hand to hand combat!"

Ivan wiped the blood from his lips. "Very well. If I win, you share my bed. If you win, I lower myself to one knee and call you superior."

"Deal!" The idea of sleeping in bed with Ivan had a blush rushing to his cheeks but it left him little time to think when Ivan took a swing at him. "Ha ha! Missed!"

"This has only just begun!"

Alfred was strong, but in his current state, Ivan was stronger. Still, Alfred was able to hold his own, landing a few punches and kicks to Ivan's massive body while receiving some hard hits himself. He managed to flip Ivan over his shoulder at least once, which was a short lived victory because the Nightmare Warrior's foot kicked his legs out from under him. Then they started to roll along the floor in a frenzy of fists, wrestling to try and pin the other.

The brawl ended when Alfred's strength gave out on him and he was forced to let Ivan pin him to the floor. He was pinned on his belly with Ivan laying on top of him, holding his wrists down, and panting near his ear. The position was sexual but at the moment, Alfred figured he is the only one who noticed. The hot breath against his ear and neck proved to be a little stimulating. With another blush rushing to his cheeks, he had to hide his face from Ivan.

"I win." Ivan breathed into the shell of Alfred's ear. "You're very strong in your naked form even without your light powers. Impressive."

"So...you think you can trust me to sleep beside you? What's to stop me from killing you in your sleep?"

Ivan chuckled. "You wear a power limiter. There is nothing in this room that you can touch that won't shrivel up or turn to dust in your hands. Without your Dream World powers you cannot touch the weapons here."

"But I can still hit you with chair, or a plate."

Ivan found himself smiling. "Indeed, you can. But what good will that do? You'll be forever stuck in this chamber with no way out. Your brother will go on being a prisoner and everyone will forget about you. Isn't it easier to just give in?"

"I won't give in! Not to the likes of you!" He struggled to break free but Ivan's body was like a rock pinning him down.

"Don't be foolish, Alfred. You cannot defeat me in your condition, so why continue to fight me?"

"...I want to save my brother."

"You can't. He belongs to us now. You may be able to earn his return, but I will not hand him over to you, nor will the Nightmare Sultan." He got off of Alfred and they both stood up from the floor. "Accept this."

Alfred clenched his fists at his sides. "Just what do you want with me, Ivan? What purpose am I to you? You limit all my powers but still keep me in your room. Why? Do you just like the idea of owning a Dream Soldier as a slave? Do you boast to all your nightmare friends that you hold a Dream Soldier captive?"

Ivan stared into those hard blue eyes and said, "I simply want you. That's all you have to know."

"Want me? So I'm just a trophy to you? A prize?" He asked in outrage.

"Something like that." Ivan wanted desperately to reach his hand out and stroke the Dream Soldier's cheek. 'Just looking at you...makes me happy.' But he couldn't tell that to Alfred. "Come to bed now, Alfred."

Alfred looked at the bed and sneered. "A defender of good dreams and a destroyer of them laying in bed together? Who has ever heard of such a thing."

"It is what I'm asking of you, and I won the fight. A hero does not go back on his word."

"You're right. A hero doesn't!" Alfred stormed past him and got into bed, settling himself beneath the dark purple sheets. They were soft, very soft. He liked them.

Ivan smiled and stripped down to his pants, tucking his boots under the bed and climbing inside to join Alfred. The bed is just the right size for two people and Alfred's skin appeared to glow against the black silk sheets. Ivan found himself staring at Alfred, feeling the joy and happiness within him warm his aching heart. Alfred's blue eyes were still regarding him with distrust, disdain, and hate, but in time, Ivan hoped, those eyes would soften for him.

Alfred was looking at Ivan's eyes as well, fixated on those little silver stars in the purple. So much sadness. So much hurt. There can be sadness inside of beauty. But laying beside Ivan like this, Alfred found, was not so bad. He could be lying in a dungeon somewhere, void of light and life. Here he was nestled comfortably in a cozy bed without any wandering hands. The thought of Ivan taking advantage of him suddenly chilled his thoughts for if the Nightmare Warlord wanted to take him, he could. A hero having to give up his male virginity to an enemy? The very idea was not only insulting but degrading as well. He wouldn't be able to defend himself in the situation.

"I don't wish you harm, Alfred." Ivan assured him. "Do not continue to try my patience." Alfred didn't answer him. "Goodnight, Alfred."

Alfred turned onto his back to face away from Ivan and stare up at the night sky ceiling. Suddenly, the room grew very dark and only sparkles of bright stars danced above him. Alfred felt his breath catch in his throat at the beautiful sight. Everything around the bed is now a night sky with clouds and stars.

"Is this your magic?" Alfred asked in a whisper.

"It is. This is how I prefer to sleep." Ivan answered. "The stars help me to sleep. It makes me feel like I am not alone." Ivan realized what he said and became embarrassed.

Alfred looked at him mild surprise. "Alone?"

"It's nothing." He rolled over to give Alfred his back. "Sleep now. There is no sun here, only stars and the moon. When you see the dark sky turn a bright purple, it is time to wake up. Goodnight." He received no response from the other but he was too exhausted to press the matter and fell asleep.

Alfred continued to stare at Ivan's naked back for a long while. 'Alone. He said he felt alone.' Pondering this word, he turned his attention back to the night sky around him. 'Ivan looks at me the same way papa looks at father.' he blushed. 'Papa's face is always full adoration when he looks at father, even if they are fighting, or father is yelling.' Alfred returned his gaze to Ivan's back. 'Why does he look at me like that? He doesn't know me at all...so how can he...like me?'

In the silent, starry darkness, Alfred began to wonder if he should allow himself to befriend Ivan. In his current state, there is nothing he can do to help himself so he has to turn his attention to his captor. Since Ivan looks at him the way papa looks at father, then he may have to not only earn the nightmares' trust but get him to...he hated to think this...fall in love. Love makes people do crazy things, and if Ivan already cared for him, then he has an opportunity to save his brother. If he can win Ivan, then he can win his brother as well as their freedom.

'That's a dirty trick, though.' He thought to himself. 'Playing on Ivan's loneliness and lying to him to achieve my goal.' Alfred looked back at the nightmare beside him. 'But there's no other way.' he slapped his hands to his face. 'Ugh! This is so annoying!'

That following 'morning', Alfred woke up to find himself alone in the large bed with a tray of food waiting on Ivan's side. He lifted himself to look around for signs of the Nightmare Warlord but found he was alone. The food smelled delicious, and it wasn't placed on the floor this time. Unable to help the grin spreading across his face, he picked up the plate of breakfast food and started to eat.

Ivan was pleased that Alfred did not notice him in the room, which meant that the power limiter is still working. He took on the form of a ghost, choosing to stand across the room where he can stare at Alfred unnoticed. It is very odd, Ivan pondered, that he should feel so much happiness just by watching a person from the Dream World. It seemed unnatural to him. Both brothers awakened the long forgotten feeling of joy within in. He never thought something like this was possible. Ivan wondered if he should start collecting Dream Soldiers and people of the Dream World to keep as a personal collection. But that would be too barbaric, even for him. His eldest sister would disapprove. However, he did have Alfred, and unlike Matthew, this brother is strong.

'If only he can recognize feelings for me...then perhaps I can save myself from disappearing.'

When he saw that Alfred had finished his meal he decided to appear in the room. "Good morning, Alfred."

"Oh. Hey." Alfred was slightly startled by his sudden appearance. "Thanks for the breakfast."

Ivan gave a nod. "You're welcome. No snarky remarks about it?"

Alfred showed him the empty plate. "Does it look like I didn't approve?"

That made him laugh. "I suppose not."

"You know, you should smile more often like that." Alfred told him.

"I do smile."

Alfred shook his head. "Not like that. All you nightmares appear so unhappy. Is that just the way you all are?"

"I cannot speak for every nightmare inhabitant." Ivan answered.

"Hey, I'm curious. Do you have any family? Any friends?"

Ivan looked at him curiously. "Why do you suddenly want to know so much?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? I mean, I'm stuck here with you and I'm alone most of the time so...I guess I'm craving conversation. I have been known to talk and babble a lot. But I don't know anything about you and you know nothing about me and since I'm your prisoner, I might as well get to know you. You know, just as a thing."

"A 'thing'?" Ivan raised a brow. "I don't understand."

"Don't worry about it. Just answer my questions." He smiled. "I'll listen."

Ivan considered denying Alfred the answers he sought but the Dream Soldier is smiling at him. A friendly, happy, compassionate smile. He felt joy once more. "I no longer have parents. They're both gone. I had two sisters, one older and one younger. Both are no longer with me either. I had friends...three of them, but they perished as well."

"Wow." Alfred's brows went up. "That's rough. You don't have any family left? No one at all?"

"That's right."

"Hm. No wonder you're mean and cruel. Now I understand why your eyes are so unhappy all the time."

"My eyes?"

"Yes, your eyes. When I look into them, I see-" he paused in his speech.

Ivan walked over to the bed, removed the tray, and sat beside him. "What do you see?"

Alfred stared into those starlight purple eyes once more. "Sadness. Sorrow. Loneliness. Depression. Hurt. They give you away."

"And you can see all this in just my eyes?"

"Yes. But when you look at me, they seem to change."

Ivan leaned in a bit closer. "How so?"

Alfred leaned back. "You're doing it right now. You...you look at me...like my papa looks at my father." What possessed him to say that to Ivan? It was as if those eyes forced him to speak the truth!

"Do I seem mean and cruel to you now?"

"No. But I do pity you, and I feel sorry for you." Alfred's brows furrowed sadly. "And I shouldn't...because you took my brother from me. You've killed my people. You give people bad dreams and destroy their good ones...and yet in your eyes...gah! I'm speaking like a girl!" he quickly turned away from Ivan. "Stop looking at me!" He crossed his arms defiantly. "Take your horns and go...scratch them against a tree!"

Ivan stared at him, silent for a moment, but then began to laugh. It was a hard belly laugh that nearly had him falling to the floor. It had been too long since he had last laughed like this.

"Are you insane?" Alfred asked.

"No! You just...I found your insult hilarious. It wasn't even that funny," he wiped away a tear. "And still I laughed."

"Well, you're weird."

Ivan stood from the bed then. "If you promise to behave, I will allow you to accompany me to the Nightmare Feast this evening."

"Do I come as a prisoner or as myself?"

"You are still my prisoner." Ivan answered. "Rest up today, for the evening will be long." He turned to leave but Alfred's voice stopped him.

"Wait! You never answered anything I said!"

Ivan turned to him and silently waited.

"Why do you stare at me that way? Why do I first see sadness in your eyes, and then joy?"

Silent for a moment, Ivan turned away from him and said, "It makes me happy to look at you." And with that said, he left.

Alfred sat on the bed, stunned, staring at the spot where Ivan just was. 'I make him happy? He just looks at me and he is 'happy'?' he started to blush. 'What is WRONG with me?' he pounded his fists on the bed. 'The hero shouldn't feel sympathy for the enemy! Ivan is my enemy! I cannot forget that. But I still have to earn his trust. I have to play the friend and the fool to him if I want to win. Maybe even...make him fall in love with me.'

But is it fair to pretend to love someone you do not share feelings for? Alfred doubted in his heart that he could love a nightmare. All nightmares were evil. Dark, cruel, and cold. And yet Ivan was so different. The Nightmare Warlord had him wondering if his people had the nightmares all wrong. Could that be it? Could that be the truth?

'A hero must always be aware and alert. He must observe, quietly, and make mental notes of what he sees or hears.'

Alfred allowed himself to enter on Ivan's arm, dressed in a long red tunic and black pants with slippers. As he crossed the courtroom floor, the other nightmares all stared at him, some with glowing eyes, others with disgust, and even a few with lust. Although the looks were a tad bit unnerving now that he was not in armor, Alfred continued to hold his head high. Prisoner or slave, he is still a lord and will conduct himself as such.

The dais had a large table set upon it with a black tablecloth and spiked-back chairs. The Nightmare Sultan sat in his claw throne, dressed the same as before but with a purple mask this time. The smoke he blew from his hookah remained a rainbow of colors and took the forms of various animals. When they climbed the dais, Ivan sat next to the Nightmare Sultan while Alfred had to stand. He wanted to sit as well because he is still a lord but he promised Ivan he would behave and he had to win Ivan's trust. This is just a minor humiliation he would have to endure for a little while.

"Alfred, would you like some wine?" Ivan asked him.

"Eh, I'm not really keen on the stuff. Have anything else?"

Ivan shook his head and sipped his own wine. "I'm afraid not."

"Then I'll take some wine anyway." A little bit of alcohol would help him remain calm. A goblet of wine floated over to him and he took it with a bit of caution. Maybe it was better not to ask how it got to him. The wine was good, he thought, and drank a little more of it.

Throughout the feast, Alfred was allowed to eat (standing up) and watched the performances with amazement. First there was a magician of some kind that could perform tricks with smoke and animals. Next was a group of dancers, all women, who could make even the most celibate monk have a wet dream. And then came the conjuring of small nightmares to act as a play. Alfred watched different monsters and ghosts interact with one another, performing tricks and spells of their own. There was nothing terrifying about the images before him, making him wonder if the nightmares saw only beauty in their work and not horror.

"Do you like what you see?" Ivan asked him.

"I'll admit, it's not at all what I thought it would be. But then again, I am a soldier so nothing really frightens me."

"It's not supposed to be frightening, Alfred. This is a performance. It's meant to be art."

"Yeah, I can see that. If I were allowed my powers I could conjure up some sweet dreams for everyone to see."

One of the illusion animals came towards him, a rabbit, hopping through the air. Alfred watched as it approached him, an opaque form that fully resembled the animal it represented. However, he was unprepared for the rabbit to suddenly take off its head and bowed to him, as if it were taking off a hat in a polite manner. Alfred could even hear the rabbit say, 'good day', before putting its head back on and hopping off.

"Now, was that scary?" Ivan asked with amusement."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Not scary, but that doesn't mean it wasn't weird. What are you trying to prove, anyway?"

"We're simply showing you some of the many things we can do. Later, I will take you for a walk in our gardens."

"Sounds like fun."

True to his word, Ivan brought Alfred to the palace gardens. They walked along the golden stone paths with Ivan pointing out the names of flowers. Alfred didn't mind flowers but they were more his brother's thing. Matthew loved flowers. Ivan seemed to enjoy them as well.

"Ivan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are there such things as flowers and gardens here? When I think of a world with bad dreams, I do not picture beauty. Your land is not pretty like ours, not by a long shot! But it isn't terribly dull."

Ivan smiled. "Just because we give bad dreams does not mean we live in a world full of horror. Yes, we have many dark themes here for that is simply our way. It's the way it has always been. Man and magic have created us since the dawn of time. We are the things that scare them, but that doesn't mean we as nightmares have to feel the same way. We have our own lives and culture, the same as your world."

Alfred nodded. "I get what you're saying. I'm just surprised at how...different this world is from what I've been told." He looked at Ivan. "You are still a kidnapper, though."

"I only do what I must." Ivan reminded him. "Your brother is going to help keep us strong."

"You could have just asked."

Ivan chuckled. "Would you or your fathers have said 'yes'?" When Alfred didn't answer, Ivan nodded. "I thought so." They walked in silence for a bit longer and then he said, "You are being awfully obedient, Alfred. Any particular reason?"

Alfred looked up at him. "Well, I'm making the best out of my situation. Besides, I see a part of you that…" he stopped talking.

"That what?"

Looking into those starlight eyes again, Alfred found himself repeating what he said the night before. "Is very lonely. Looking at you fills me with...well...it makes me feel sad as well. As if I'm sympathizing with you, or I'm feeling what you're feeling."

Ivan smiled slightly. "Like I said when I look at you, I feel joy."

Alfred's eyes widened. "You don't think…" he pushed away from him. "No! That's too weird! I'm a hero! I only feel sorry for you! We don't...we don't feel what the other is feeling! I've had enough of this!" The moment he tried to walk away Ivan's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"You feel something for me!" Ivan said. "I see it in your eyes! I saw it just now!"

"Let me go!" Alfred ripped his arm away but Ivan grabbed it once again.

"No! I will not let you go! You fill me with joy! Joy and warmth! I haven't felt such happiness since I lost my family and friends! Having you with me makes me happy!"

Alfred pulled away again. "You can't keep me prisoner because of that! Just because looking at me makes you happy? What are you going to do? Have me turned into a statue? I'm not a prize or a trophy for you to adore! I'm a person! A man! I'm a hero!" He gasped slightly when Ivan pulled him into his arms like a lover. Alfred tried to push away but Ivan's iron grip held fast and tight. Now he was dangerously close to those starlight purple eyes and dark lips.

"If you're a hero, then save me."

"Save yo-" Ivan's lips met his in a kiss.

**End Chapter 1 TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Here's the next update everyone! There should be only one more chapter left! Read and enjoy! ^^**

*****Warnings: Language, yaoi, fluff, humor**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The kiss came as a shock to him. Alfred had never kissed anyone, not even a woman and especially not a man. He'd seen his fathers kiss often yet never experienced it himself. Despite being a Dream Soldier, he was always shy around girls and issues of romance. But right now, with Ivan's warm lips against his own, he felt a pleasant nervousness within his lower belly. He thought he shouldn't be feeling this way, especially with a Nightmare Warrior. When they pulled away, his lips still tingled and they remained slightly parted as he saw his reflection in Ivan's starlight eyes.

"Are you offended?" Ivan asked.

"Offended?" Alfred repeated the word with a few blinks. "I...I don't know." He suddenly pushed away from Ivan and turned to give the nightmare his back, not because he was angry but for the obvious reason of being embarrassed. "W-what was that for anyway?" Alfred tried to make his voice sound harsh but it came out like a child's.

Ivan took a step towards him. "Like I said, when I see you, I feel joy."

"That doesn't make sense! You don't just kiss someone because they make you feel 'joy'!"

"Of course you do."

Alfred wanted to slap himself for sounding so stupid but his mind was running in a thousand embarrassed directions that it was understandable, at least to him, that he spoke like an idiot. "Well...I believe you kiss people because you love them! Not because they make you feel 'joy'! In fact, it's actually kind of weird, you know." He crossed his arms, still keeping his back to Ivan. "To just...stare at someone...like you stare at me. It's creepy...like a nightmare."

"I am a nightmare." Ivan said. "I never thought about those from the Dream World before. Your kind has always been our enemy. I have taken the lives of many Dream Soldiers and I could have taken yours but I chose not to."

Alfred finally turned around to grit his teeth at Ivan. "I'm not some bug under glass!"

"I understand that."

"The only reason I haven't kicked your ass is because I fear for my brother!"

Ivan found himself smiling. "Is that what you tell yourself now? You can't beat me because of your brother?"

"Are you laughing at me?"

"At you? Maybe." Ivan giggled softly behind his hand.

Alfred was not amused. "No nightmare is going to laugh at me!"

"I just did."

"Oh yeah? Well-" Alfred didn't get to finish his threat because Ivan suddenly clutched at his chest. "Ivan?"

Ivan couldn't believe this was happening now! His breathing came in heavy pants as the rhythm of his heart beat faster. The pain was stronger than ever, the worst he had ever felt. Doubling over, he clutched at his heart and gave a short cry of agony. He could hear Alfred shouting his name and asking what is wrong. The pain was so severe that he could not form any words to answer him. Now he was down on his knees, hunched over, with his horns nearly touching the ground.

"Ivan!" Alfred started to panic for he had no clue what was happening to the Nightmare Warlord. He feared that if the nightmare suddenly died here he would be blamed for it, and then himself and his brother would suffer. "Ivan, tell me what's wrong! What can I do!" Ivan cried out in pain, clutching at what seemed to be where his heart is. His hero persona came out and he decided that he should help Ivan in whatever way he can.

Alfred reached his hand under Ivan's hunched over body, placing his own hands overtop of the nightmares'. His eyes widened as he felt the quick, violent beating of Ivan's heart. This isn't normal, he thought to himself. Something is terribly wrong. If his father was here, he would know what to do.

And then Alfred felt something cold and soft fall into his hand. Pulling them away, he looked in shock at his palm, which now held a black beating heart. The muscle is small, smaller than a heart should be. He knew that. But the realization of what he was actually holding in his hand hit like a ton of bricks and he let out a yelp of disgust. He almost dropped it but unconsciously caught it in both hands. Now the heart, once a cold and violently beating muscle, turned warm in his palms with its beats slowing down. Suddenly, the organ in his hands no longer frightened or disgusted him.

"It listens to you." Ivan whispered from his place on his knees. "This is why," he slowly lifted his head. "I can't let you go."

Alfred was amazed. Utterly amazed. He didn't understand it in full, but he knew now why Ivan said he sees 'joy' when looking at him. This is proof of Ivan's words. However, Alfred had many questions, mostly out of sheer curiosity. One would think holding a beating heart odd, yet with it in his hands like this, he felt a warm feeling sweep over him.

"Why does this happen to you?" Alfred asked.

Ivan rose slightly, lifting his head to look at Alfred. "I'm lonely. All my family and friends are dead. Dead and gone. A nightmares' heart is like any other of the Dream folk. It beats. It aches. It breaks...and eventually, it fades away. Once my heart goes...so do I."

Alfred gazed at him. "So that's why you need my brother? That's why all the nightmares are taking the Dream Weavers. Not only are you fading away from humans but from our realm as well." It started to all make sense now. As a hero, he couldn't stand to see someone suffering as such. "But how do you think I can help?"

"Belong to me." Ivan answered. "Be my good dream."

* * *

There was much to think about. After putting Ivan's heart back inside his chest, the Nightmare Warlord was so exhausted that he had to retire to his chamber. Ivan had fallen right to sleep, completely forgetting about the barrier in the room. Alfred was able to leave the chambers but with his power limiter still intact, there is nothing he could do against the nightmares. In fact, after seeing what Ivan has gone through, his hatred for the nightmare folk soften. Sometimes he could be very selfish and forget about other people's possible issues. While he is and identifies as a hero, he never denied that most of it was for his own pride and gain. When he had held Ivan's heart in his hands all of that became clearer to him. He hadn't want to admit his selfishness to himself, even though he knew it was always present. Ivan's heart helped him to see the errors of his ways, at least a few of them.

Unafraid of the nightmare folk in the castle watching him, Alfred strolled along with his back straight and his head held high. Though a prisoner, he refused to act like a frightened little lamb. This is his chance to find his brother, or to at least learn more about the nightmares and find out where they are keeping the Dream Weavers.

"Hello there."

Alfred, startled by the deep, friendly voice, spun around to look at the Nightmare Sultan who silently appeared behind him. "Hello." He answered, looking the Sultan up and down. "Aren't you hot in all those clothes?"

"That's a rather strange question to ask the Nightmare Sultan." Sadik replied. "Where is Ivan?"

"In his chambers, asleep." Although he knew what the Sultan looked like under all those clothes, the fact that his eyes, nose and mouth were all covered unnerved him quite a bit. He couldn't tell if the Nightmare Sultan was giving a friendly look or an evil one.

"Hm. And you haven't tried to run?"

"No. I'm here to rescue my brother. I will find him, prisoner of Ivan or not." Alfred looked down at the Sultan's feet to see them surrounded with sparkling indigo smoke, as if he were floating on a cloud.

"I see." He moved closer to Alfred. "Would you like to accompany me for a bit? Your papa adored this palace in his prime. I think you'll like it."

Alfred raised a suspicious brow. "Why do you speak of my papa? And don't call him 'papa'! You refer to him as Dream Lord Francis!"

"Spirited little dreamer, aren't you?" Sadik chuckled behind his veil.

Alfred stuck his chin up. "Dream Lord Francis wouldn't spend time in this place! Don't lie to me, nightmare!"

"I promise you that I speak the truth. I knew Dream Lord Francis well, as well as Dream Lord Arthur. We have all been to many political meetings throughout the centuries, long before you were even born. And long before they were even together."

"Then if you respect them, give them back their sons!"

Sadik only shook his head. "That I cannot do. I can assure you that no harm has come to your brother or any of our Dream Weavers. Now come, walk with me."

"I will, but only if you answer my questions!" Alfred demanded.

"I will answer what I can."

They began to walk side by side through the halls. Alfred glanced up at the Nightmare Sultan and asked about the nightmare folk.

"Why can't you save your people?"

"Excuse me?"

The masked face and eyes turned to him and suddenly Alfred wondered if he had asked the wrong question. "Your people. The nightmares. Why don't you help them live? You have a lot of power, so why can't you keep them from disappearing?"

"Who says I'm not?"

Alfred gave him a curious stare. "Ivan's family and friends are gone and soon he will be too. He is your warlord, isn't he? He stands and sits with you on the dais. Why aren't you helping him?"

Sadik folded his hands inside of his long black bell sleeves. "I wasn't aware of Ivan's troubles. I'm surprised he has confided in you and not me. But I suppose it's due to the fact that he likes you."

"How did you know?" Alfred asked.

"When you've lived as long as I have you learn to recognize such things." He stopped then, and Alfred did as well. "Ivan will not let you go."

His defiance came back. "I'm not his to keep."

"So you say."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "What does that mean? You know as well as I do that dreams and nightmares don't go together. It's taboo. Surely someone like you knows that."

Sadik nodded. "I do."

"So I will never be a free man because of this taboo. I will always be a prisoner, until I escape."

"Escape, will you?" Sadik chuckled. "You think you can escape from here? From Nightmare Land? The realm of bad dreams?"

Alfred pointed to his power limiter. "It's because of this that I can't beat you. Both you and Ivan are afraid of me! This is proof."

"You are rash and cynical, just like your father. There is much you don't know about this world."

"I'm fine not knowing, trust me."

Sadik flipped his purple plume to the other side. "Knowledge is power, you know."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the Sultan but said nothing.

"Do you like to relax?" Sadik asked him calmly. "Perhaps you would like to visit our bathhouse? I can see you don't trust me. Are you afraid?"

"Afraid? Who's afraid?" Alfred laughed heroically. "You think I'm afraid of a little bath water? Hardly! Show me the way!"

"Now you sound like Dream Lord Francis…"

* * *

The bathhouse is just what he needed to think clearly. The steam from the hot water of his tub appeared as sparkling clouds, not actual steam. Everything in the palace appeared to resemble the abyss: endless sky and stars. All of it is beautiful considering it is the land of nightmares. In the Dream World the sun is always shining with blue skies and white puffy clouds. While they also had evening, the stars and sky were nothing like this. One of the oddest things he noticed about the night sky is the absent moon. There never seemed to be a moon, like in his realm.

Then his thoughts went to Ivan and the nightmare's heart. Alfred couldn't believe that he had the power to change a Nightmare Warlord. He had never heard of this happening. His fathers never spoke of it nor did he learn about it growing up. But now he understood all the loneliness he sees in Ivan's eyes. Ivan is unhappy as a nightmare folk yet there has never been a nightmare, or a dream person, that has changed lives. Has there? He didn't know. This is something to ask his fathers, if they were here, which they still aren't. Where were they?

"Word of us being here must not have gotten to them yet. But they must be worried." Alfred said out loud to himself.

The bathhouse was empty save for the Nightmare Sultan in the furthest, highest marble tub. He seemed to know about Ivan's condition but chose not to say a word about it. And the Sultan certainly did not act like the king of the nightmares. Well, he always assumed the Nightmare Sultan was evil, but Sadik seemed to be just like the Dream King: friendly. He started to wonder if everything he knew was wrong about the nightmares. Still, they kidnapped his brother and that is something that he could not forgive. Ivan said they needed the Dream Weavers, but they could have just asked instead of kidnapping. Maybe their king would have come to a negotiation.

"Maybe we can all come to some sort of agreement." Alfred wondered out loud. "To do that, I will need Ivan." He heard someone walking on the tiles and turned to see the Nightmare Sultan climbing the black marble steps of his tub.

"May I join you?" Sadik asked.

Alfred nodded. "Sure." It was always odd to see the Nightmare Sultan without his layers of puffy clothes. He looked just like a man without any features of a nightmare. "Why don't you have horns?"

Sadik stepped into the water. "I have horns. I just conceal them." A pair of long curved horns appeared from his forehead, the same as Ivan's.

"Oh." Alfred looked at the horns. "Does that hurt?"

"A little, but I'm used to it. So," he sat opposite of Alfred. "Why don't you ask me about the Dream Weavers."

Alfred blinked in confusion. "What? Are you going to tell me where they are?"

"No, but I will tell you what I need them for, why Ivan needs them." Sadik made his hookah appear on the rim of the tub. "Your brother's job is to weave good dreams for people. Sweet dreams. And, as you know, my people conjure the nightmares." He puffed out some small colored smoke monster to run around in the air. "But as you have seen, my people are suffering, and Ivan is one of them. I'm assuming you've seen his heart?"

Alfred nodded. "I actually held it in my palms." he cupped his hands with water to show Sadik.

"Well, with my plan to use the Dream Weavers, I will be able to save some lives of the nightmare folk. I'm having the Dream Weavers help conjure nightmares that end happily."

"Huh? Nightmares that end happily? Is that even possible?" Alfred asked with disbelief.

"Yes. So with the Dream Weavers, many of my folk can continue to live. So long as there are still nightmares, we won't fade away. Your king doesn't care about my people and will not allow the Dream Weavers to work with us. He rather likes the idea of my nightmares disappearing while keeping his hands clean at the same time." Sadik's green eyes began to glow. "I could just enter the Dream World and destroy it, but that wouldn't be fair to all the innocents, would it?"

"You would really destroy the Dream World?"

"If necessary. We are enemies, after all. However, enemies can still work together for a common greater good." he took a long puff of smoke. "Keep in mind that if people stop having nightmares they will soon stop having dreams as well. And you know what happens after that."

Alfred looked down at the water. "We all cease to exist."

"Exactly. So, if your king will not help, I had to take matters into my own hands."

"Wow...I didn't know all this." Alfred said.

"Now that you do, what do you have to say? Anything?"

Alfred thought about the situation and Ivan. The nightmare asked him to be his 'good dream'. Now knowing the harsh truth behind this, as a hero, he couldn't let it stand. He wanted to help not just the nightmares but his own dream folk as well. Why the Dream King would not support this was beyond him. But then again, he didn't like to dabble in politics. That was for his fathers to meddle with.

"I want to help Ivan." Alfred finally said. "And in turn I will be helping my people as well as yours. Take me to my brother so I can talk with him."

"In time." Sadik replied. "But first, you must tell this to Ivan." he smiled. "He'll be very pleased."

Alfred exited the tub. "I'm not promising to love him or anything." he reminded the Sultan. "But I can be his good dream. I'm a hero, and the hero does not ignore the cries of someone in need."

* * *

Returning to Ivan's chambers, Alfred saw that the Nightmare Warlord had already woken up and was dressed in his black armor. Ivan turned to him and smiled.

"You're still here."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, I stayed. I had a long talk with the Nightmare Sultan. He explained the situation to me in greater detail, so now I understand." He smiled at Ivan. "I'm going to help you and everyone else in Nightmare Land as well as the Dream World! I will be your good dream."

Ivan hurried to him and pulled the Dream Soldier into a bear hug. Alfred gasped, kicking his feet in the air. "I don't want to be mean to you, Alfred! I want to love you and cherish you!"

"Then don't break my spine!" Ivan quickly put him down. "Now listen, don't talk to me all mushy-gushy like that because I don't like it!" Alfred demanded. "And you-" he stopped suddenly when he saw his reflection in Ivan's starlight eyes. His reflection was floating amongst those tiny little stars and it felt as if he were frozen in time. Ivan's eyes were an abyss of loneliness, until now. The eyes were pulling him in. "Stop that." He whispered.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me." Alfred replied in the same whisper, still staring at himself.

Ivan smiled. "I don't want to."

"It's...your eyes. They…" his heart started to beat faster. "No spell casting." He just stared.

"I'm not casting a spell." Ivan stepped closer to wrap his armored arms around Alfred's waist. "The hero in you is simply wanting to feel what I am feeling."

"But...but I…" Alfred felt his feet lifted from the floor as he was carried over to the bed. The heavy armor clanked as Ivan moved and for a moment the strange spell was broken. "Ivan, what are you doing? Put me down!" Alfred looked back towards the bed so that his eyes would not meet Ivan's and fall into a trance again.

"I want to show you just how much I adore you."

Alfred's eyes widened as he realized that Ivan was talking about sex. His papa says stuff like that to his father all the time, so he recognized it immediately. "No! I don't want-" he made the mistake of looking into Ivan's eyes. There was his reflection, looking back at him, and silently telling him that he wanted this. These eyes were telling him everything about Ivan's feelings; feelings of love, adoration, and hope. Those feelings washed over his heart and he felt warm inside, in more places than one. "No fair."

Ivan smiled, ghosting his lips upon Alfred's. "Now you sound like a child."

As he was laid upon the bed, Alfred broke from the trance of Ivan's eyes only to be transfixed on the changing atmosphere. Everything around them disappeared into indigo clouds littered with stars, all twinkling. The bed itself was gone, leaving only the image of a cloud. It felt sturdy like a bed yet the softness was a cloud. He knew it was all done with magic but the change of the atmosphere had him feeling relaxed and, though he was embarrassed to admit it, turned on. He was giving in too easily. He wanted to fight but the power in those starlight purple eyes had consumed all of his reserve.

Together they laid on the cloud, Ivan in his armor and Alfred in his feasting clothes from the previous night. Side-by-side they stared into each other eyes without a word to pass between them. Both even shared the same faint blush. It was Ivan who finally spoke first.

"I've never wanted to do this with anyone...until I met you."

"I've never...done this either." Alfred replied, his blush growing darker as Ivan leaned over him.

"Then we can learn together." With a quick wave of his hand, both his armor and Alfred's clothing disappeared. Although Alfred had already been naked in front of him, the Dream Soldier blushed all the way to his neck. Ivan smiled. "You must forgive my pasty skin. We do not have the sun here like you do. Your body has a lovely tint to it."

"Your skin isn't ugly or pasty." Alfred managed to say while staring at Ivan's thick, solid chest. "It's like ivory."

Ivan leaned forward to kiss Alfred's forehead. "I'm glad I please you." He couldn't resist any longer so he pressed their lips together.

Ivan could feel his heart swelling with warmth. Alfred's want for him was proof of that. It was Alfred who suddenly grew more forceful with the kisses and Ivan met them back with equal passion. His larger body found its way on top of Alfred's, covering it in full except for the long legs, which he kept spread his knees. Their members rubbed together and added muffled moans into the deep kisses. Alfred was proving to be a very passionate lover, with roaming hands and arching hips. Ivan couldn't help himself. The extreme heat and pleasure building between them forced an orgasm. His cock remained rock hard despite the release coating Alfred's lower belly.

"Sorry."

Alfred had been too caught up in the pleasure and passion to notice that Ivan had cum. He finally noticed when the chalky white substance had cooled against his skin. He looked at the splatter of essence on his belly and then turned his attention to Ivan's erection. It was thicker than his own with a little pearl of white at the tip. He knew what happens between two men when they make love, but would that even fit in him? His fathers made love all the time so it was certain that it can't hurt all the time.

"It's okay." What else could he say? He let out a small gasp when Ivan's fingers snaked along his belly, sweeping up the sticky substance. "W-what are you doing?"

"We need something to help make it smooth for...well...you know."

Alfred blushed. "Oh...right." He had to look away when he felt one of Ivan's fingers pressing at his entrance. He made a small 'eep' sound in his throat, tightening all his lower muscles on reflex.

"No, don't tighten." Ivan whispered to him. "That will make it hurt."

"It will hurt anyway."

"Then just look at me."

Alfred slowly shifted his eyes towards Ivan before fully turning his head to look at his soon-to-be nightmare lover. Those eyes sucked him in again and he barely noticed the pressure of one finger entering his lower region. A kiss from Ivan broke the trance, making him feel the wiggling finger inside of him now. Alfred shifted his hips a bit at the strange feeling. When the second finger joined the other he had to break the kiss to hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry." Ivan whispered to him. "This will help you."

"I...I know!" Alfred replied swiftly. "It just...feels really weird!"

Ivan answered him with another kiss. He pressed his fingers a little deeper, searching for the right spot that would make Alfred feel better. They may be rushing into this but there is no denying the desire they felt for each other. Alfred's body spoke of it, loudly and clearly. He never thought he would fall in love with the enemy but he did, and Alfred is going to be more than precious to him after they become one. This being his first time, Ivan's lower region was begging for release, only this time he would be inside of Alfred. When Alfred let out a soft cry of surprise he knew that he had struck that special spot. He wanted to hear more of Alfred's voice laced with pleasure, so he pulled his fingers out to coat what was left onto his member.

Alfred's eyes widened and his mouth slowly formed a silent 'o' as Ivan began to enter him, forcing his lower muscles to stretch while they wanted to squeeze tight. His fingers curled into fists against Ivan's chest as the Nightmare Warlord pushed further, making his muscle scream from the foreign pain. But he would not let himself cry out. To do so would be embarrassing, and a hero never breaks under pain. The pain of the entry wasn't too bad but it was very uncomfortable. There never seemed to be an end Ivan's length either. Ivan kissed his cheeks and nose, trying to distract him from the pain. It did little to ease it.

To Ivan, it was like entering into a sweet dream. Alfred is his sweet dream. The muscles tightening around him are a sign of pain but he couldn't stop himself from pushing further. Alfred's tight body was hot on the inside and that warmth filled his body as well as his heart. Once he was fully seated inside of Alfred, he gave his dream lover a few moments to adjust before the act of making love and claiming Alfred as his own began.

Soon they fell into a steady rhythm of thrusts matching each other's movements. With every thrust Ivan gave Alfred lifted his hips to meet them. At first it was awkward and strange, almost foreign, to the both of them. But when Alfred started to cry out with pleasure, voice slightly heightened, Ivan lost control. The thrusting became faster, almost violent, yet Alfred's cries of pleasure only grew. The night sky atmosphere had lost its magic, quickly shattering like colored shards of glass and disappearing to return to the bedroom. Now the bed, no longer a cloud, rocked and crashed against the wall. Alfred wanted more and Ivan delivered. It was Ivan who came first, letting out a stuttering gasp as he emptied himself inside. Alfred came a second after, littering Ivan's belly with the product of his pleasure.

Panting heavily and drenched with sweat, neither man could look at the other as they lay side-by-side, staring at the starry ceiling. Both spent, the only movements were their rising chests. Alfred's whole body was numb with afterglow while Ivan's heart started to beat a normal pace.

Alfred suddenly let out a breathy laugh.

"What is it?" Ivan asked.

"There's holes in the headboard." Alfred said and turned to finally look at Ivan with a smile. "From your horns."

Ivan glanced up and saw numerous indents in the carved black wood. "Oops." He looked at Alfred and blushed. "That's embarrassing. But...are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." He cleared his throat after he answered. "You?"

"Better than okay." Ivan felt himself grinning. "My heart no longer aches. I feel happy once again."

Alfred smiled at him. "So you don't feel lonely anymore?"

"Not at all. Not with you by my side." He held out his hand and Alfred grasped it. "After we rest, I will take you to see your brother."

"You mean it?"

"I promise."

Alfred leaned over and gave his new lover a kiss.

* * *

The Dream Weavers were kept in another part of the palace that was in no way a dungeon. Far from it. Alfred was surprised when Ivan brought him to this place. The Dream Weavers were free to walk around, talking amongst themselves or sitting on pillow beds. All of them, like Alfred, had power limiters. The Dream Weavers fell silent when they saw Ivan or shied away from him. Alfred recognized his brother Matthew in the corner, dressed all in cream, and still the image of an angel.

"Matthew!" Alfred called out his brother's name.

Matthew's head jerked to the direction of Alfred's voice. He smiled when he saw his brother. "Alfred? Is it really you?"

Alfred ran to him and pulled Matthew into a strong embrace. "I've missed you, Mattie! I really have!"

Matthew started to cry as he held his brother. "I missed you too, big brother."

Ivan came up to them. "See? I told you no harm had come to your brother."

Alfred pulled away. "I'm glad you told the truth, Ivan."

"Alfie, what are you doing here? Are you...a prisoner?" He whispered.

"Not anymore." Alfred answered with a grin. "We have a lot to talk about, Mattie, and we're going to need your help."

Matthew blinked his pale blue eyes a few times. "Me? You...you need MY help? Me?"

"Yes, we do. Now where can we go to talk?"

Matthew listened to their story, nodding his head with each idea and fully understanding the situation at hand. He drummed his fingers against the pillow bed in thought.

"Father and papa will help us." Alfred said. "But we need you in this as well."

"Of course I will help." Matthew answered. "I wish you could have just asked me first, Nightmare Warlord Ivan."

Ivan held up his hand. "You may just call me Ivan." He replied. "And I apologize for kidnapping you. I'm afraid that at the time there was no other way. I'm sorry for frightening you like this, but now you understand why we needed you. We still need you."

Matthew nodded. "Yes, and I think once we all talk to the Dream King everything will be situated. Our fathers have great influence in the Dream Court. Although," he looked at both of them. "The issue of a dream folk and a nightmare together may raise some prejudices. That could be troubling for us."

"No one has to know we are lovers just yet." Alfred answered. "That can wait until later. Let's save our people first, and then worry about the prejudices' later."

Ivan frowned. "I don't care what other people say."

"Well, neither do I." Alfred said. "But we want this to work in our favor, Ivan, and it's best that we keep our relationship to ourselves. It will cause mayhem while we're trying to negotiate. It will only be for a little bit."

Their peaceful moment was quickly interrupted by another Nightmare Warrior bursting into the room. "Warlord Ivan! We have trouble! Two Dream Lords are attacking the palace! They've made their way inside!"

Ivan looked at Alfred and Matthew who were grinning.

"I suppose I should go and meet my father-in-laws to be…" Ivan said softly.

* * *

Sadik remained calm and unfazed as he heard the two Dream Lords entering his palace. He sat upon his dais, smoking his hookah, and waiting for them to arrive. If he had to place a bet on who would be in this courtroom first, he would put all of his money of Lord Arthur. Sure enough, a glowing flash of white burst through his door. Lord Arthur made quite an angry entrance, riding in on a jet-line stream of sparkling white clouds. Sadik could only smirk as the Dream Lord flew right up to him, knocking off his hat, and gripping the front of his clothing.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Arthur's voice echoed in the room with green eyes and nostrils flaring.

Francis came staggering in after him, panting and out of breath, weakly wielding his sword. "To...to fast! Arthur…" he began to cough while accidentally inhaling the white clouds.

"Where are they? I'll tear down these walls if I have to!"

"Father! We're here!" Alfred shouted to him as he, Ivan and Matthew came running into the courtroom. "We're okay!"

Arthur dropped Sadik flat and flew over to his boys, bringing them both into a tight embrace. "Thank the stars you are well! We were so worried!"

"Everything's okay now, father." Matthew said softly with tears of joy in his eyes. "Everything is going to be okay!"

"Not yet." Arthur moved from them to turn angrily at Sadik. "You kidnapped my boys, you pompous ass! I have the right mind to-"

Sadik held up his hand. "Calm yourself, Lord Arthur. I never had any reason to harm your boys, as you can plainly see."

Arthur hissed at him.

Francis, finally able to catch his breath, joined his family in another embrace. "It's good to see you boys safe and sound."

"And we have a lot to talk about too!" Alfred said with a thumbs up and a wink. "We've got some big changes to make!"

"Changes?" Arthur repeated. "What sort of changes? Wait, what is going on?"

Sadik arose from his throne. "We can discuss it further in my private study. If you would all follow me?"

Arthur looked bewildered. "What is going on?" He asked again.

"Trust us." Alfred said and took Ivan's hand. "All will be explained soon!"

"Who is this?" Arthur asked, pointing at Ivan.

Alfred grinned. "That's for later! Come on!"

"But- but-" Arthur couldn't finish his sentence because Alfred was already pulling Matthew and Ivan along behind him.

Francis put his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "Come now, love. Let's not be horrid guests. Our boys are not harmed and seem very, very happy. I think we should listen to what they have to say. Obviously, a lot has gone on since they've been here."

Arthur crossed his arms and grumbled. "Fine."

With good wine and a private atmosphere, the group of men discussed the topic in full detail, each sharing their own ideas and doubts. Alfred did not tell his fathers that Ivan was his lover. That would have to come a little later. At the moment, Francis was carefully writing up their request as it was dictated to him to present to the Dream King. Once finished, they all signed it with Sadik's signature being the largest.

Arthur remained skeptical. "I doubt the Dream King will agree to this. It's a valid argument, but one I believe he will veto immediately. Our king does not often think of the future, just the present."

"But he will take in to consideration how this will help many." Francis replied.

"We already look like nightmare sympathizers." Arthur reminded him. "We've always had to tread cautiously with this matter. And now with our sons in the mix," he looked at them both. "I have to think about their future."

Alfred thumped his chest. "Don't worry about me, dad! I'm awesome at what I do! I'm sure the king will accept our proposal!"

Ivan looked to his lover. "I think you see the Dream King in a different light than the rest of us do. This will not be as easy as you think it will be."

"I'm not going to give up." Alfred said firmly. "A hero never gives up!"

Sadik gave a little sigh. "It's sweet to see you fighting for your right to love whom you love, Alfred."

Alfred froze, as did Ivan. Matthew slowly covered his mouth and looked to their fathers.

Arthur's eye was twitching and the corner of his lips were trembling.

Francis was the only one to speak. "That's very nice to hear, Alfred." He smiled.

"Alfred," Arthur stated his son's name firmly. "May I speak with you in PRIVATE?"

Ivan looked worriedly at his lover as the man stood up from his chair.

"Yes, father. I wouldn't mind that at all."

Sadik, realizing the mistake he accidentally made, pointed them in the direction of an even small meeting room. "The black door on your right." He said with a sigh.

* * *

Inside the small room draped in red and black cloth, father and son argued. Quietly.

"He is a nightmare!" Arthur hissed for the tenth time. "It is taboo, Alfred!"

"I know that!" Alfred hissed back. "But that shouldn't matter! You don't see in Ivan what I see, father! He is a good nightmare! He is not like the others!"

Arthur rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You silly love-sick fool! There is no future for you with a Nightmare Warrior by your side! The Dream King may accept our proposal, but he would never, ever, bless a union between dream and nightmare!"

Alfred crossed his arms in defiance. "You always said that people shouldn't be judged by who they are on the outside but what is on the inside. There are good and bad people of all kinds! You told me this! I believe it to be true, don't you?"

"All parents say that sort of thing to their children!" Arthur countered. "We don't actually expect our children to do the OPPOSITE of what we want them to do!"

"So basically you lied! It's alright in theory but not in real life?" he snapped back.

Arthur rubbed his temples. "Stars above, Alfred, you have been trouble from day one. Can you at least try to look at it from MY point of view? From a caring father's point of view? Think about how somebody else feels for once!" Alfred was silent. "My son may be forever scorned and jeered at for loving a nightmare. The king will dismiss you from his realm and his army. You will be forced to live here, in the land of bad dreams, when you belong in the Dream World!"

"Ivan will stay with me in the Dream World. He will live with us. We'll disguise him as a dream folk. No one has to know he is a nightmare or that we are lovers."

Arthur shook his head. "Now you're not being fair to Ivan. If he cares for you as much as you say he does, and you make him happy, then denying your relationship in front of hundreds will not be fair to him. Logically, it is the right path. However, your relationship is better off here with Sadik who doesn't judge the way our king does."

"I still don't see what the major issue is. So what if Ivan and I have to live in separate worlds? I can still come and see him. If the king says yes to our proposal more Dream Weavers will be coming here and they will need someone to watch over them." Alfred posed like a hero. "That will be me!"

"Once again, you are not thinking about Ivan's feelings." Arthur sighed heavily then. "Alfred, to be truly honest with you, I do not approve of your relationship with a nightmare. I doubt I ever will. However, it is not my place to say who you have a relationship with. I have a relationship with another man, a union that is still frowned upon in our world." he smiled softly then. "Your papa and I had our honeymoon here, in the Nightmare Sultan's palace. It was the only place we could be safe for the time being. It takes a very, very long time to be accepted as a person who loves another of the same sex. It will be even harder for you and Ivan. Not only are you both men, but you are opposites as well. He is darkness, you are light. He is bad dreams, you are sweet dreams. You turn towards the sun. He turns to the moon. This isn't the right path for you, Alfred."

Alfred grit his teeth. "You don't get to tell me which path to take, dad! You found happiness in a difficult situation so what's to say that I won't?"

Arthur's features suddenly turned soft, almost mournful. "Ivan cannot belong in our world, Alfred. The light from our powers will kill him over time. We are the sun, they are the moon. If you wish to really be with Ivan, then you must...give up your post as a Dream Soldier and leave the realm of dreams to be with him. Everything you have worked for, everything you hold true and dear will be left behind. Are you willing to make such a sacrifice? Do you love this Nightmare Warrior that much?"

Alfred took a deep breath and answered, "But we don't know anything yet, father. It all depends on the king's ruling...and I won't worry about it until that time comes." He was shocked to see tears in his father's green eyes. "Dad?"

"You don't know the Dream Realm like I do, Alfred. I can...I can lose everything…" his voice was breaking. "I will have to give up everything...undo all the kindness the king has granted me over the years...with vengeance...if he hurts you because of this."

He stormed out of the room, leaving Alfred standing alone in stunned, guilty silence with a lot to think about.

**End Chapter 2 TBC**

*****It may be awhile before the next update, everyone. I am having carpal tunnel surgery and I don't know how long my recovery time will be. So please, bear with me, okay? ^^ I wanted to get at least ONE update before the surgery!*****


	3. Chapter 3: Final

*****Hey everyone! This is the final chapter of Dream Weaver! Hope you all enjoy it! ^_^ I made this fic very sweet, and I'm rather proud of it! Also, this story was self-edited so...yeah. Take it as it is and just enjoy it!**

*****Warnings: Language, yaoi, fluff, humor**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Final**

Alfred thought about his father's words and took them to heart. He knew the words to hold truth, and that saddened him. Up until now, he hadn't thought this situation with Ivan in full. He just jumped into it, like he did everything else in his life. Once again, his selfishness was bearing its ugly head. He wanted it all: Ivan by his side, living in the Dream World, doing what he loves, and remaining a Dream Soldier. But now his father pointed out the flaws in his wants, making him question his choices.

Yet there is still hope. Everything depends on the dream king's ruling. He has to keep strong and focused on his task. There was no use worrying until a ruling is past, so he quickly pulled himself together with a heroic smile.

"I will not lose! Not yet! I still stand a fighting chance!" Puffing out his chest with pride, he left the small room to join the others once again.

* * *

Ivan stood on his chamber balcony looking out at the lights of the Nightmare Kingdom. Alfred was spending time with his fathers and brother, which left little room for him. Being away from Alfred for any length of time brought back the feelings of despair and loneliness. Now that they were connected in body as well as spirit, the separation is twice as hard to bear. Behind him came footsteps. Hoping it was Alfred, he spun around only to be disheartened by seeing the Nightmare Sultan.

"Hello, Sultan."

"Ivan." he nodded and stood beside him. "You are suddenly very distant. What's the matter?"

Ivan glanced away. "I miss Alfred. I fear that...that his fathers will take him away from me."

"Well, Alfred is in a very difficult situation right now. Your entire relationship depends on the Dream King's ruling."

His eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Sadik removed his mask. "Isn't it obvious? You two cannot live together."

"We can live here." Ivan said.

"Yes, you can. However, if you do, then Alfred may have to give up his life in the Dream World. Everything depends on the Dream King."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't make Alfred choose?"

"Yes. Neither of you can have it both ways. Dream folk can survive here but we can't in their world. That's why Alfred would have to come live here, but he wouldn't be happy."

Ivan felt his heart begin to ache. "I don't...ever want to see him unhappy. But I can't live without him either."

Sadik sighed. "It's a harsh choice to make. You had best discuss it with Alfred when you get a chance. I don't want to lose you either, Ivan. You're the best nightmare warlord I've had."

"But I will fade from this life anyway if Alfred is taken from me." He looked at him. "My heart will fail if I can no longer be with Alfred."

Sadik studied him carefully. "Well, let's just wait and see what the Dream king rules. They go back soon to plead our case. I want you to be prepared for whatever ruling the king gives." He started to walk away. "I will do what I can."

Ivan gripped the railing. "Thank you, Sultan."

A life without Alfred is no life at all. A sad Alfred is even worse. His strength can only come from Alfred now and if his lover were to be depressed, then it would break his heart. Ivan began to feel dark emotions of possession. He thought of encasing Alfred in a nightmare tomb of dark crystal just so he could continue to love him. It was wrong, of course. The urge is strong, but his desire for Alfred's happiness is stronger. He had to find Alfred and speak to him.

Leaving his chambers he headed for the first floor where the family would be staying. He didn't expect to run into Alfred halfway. Ivan stopped when he saw his lover dressed in white and gold, the style and colors of Dream World nobility. And he was beautiful.

"Ivan," Alfred started. "I was just coming to see you."

Alfred felt himself start to blush at the sight of Ivan dressed in casual black armor with those starlight eyes gazing at him. Those damn eyes have cast a spell on him, eyes that he never wanted to stop gazing at.

"And I you." Ivan replied. "You look stunning."

"Ah, my papa brought this with him for me. He likes me to look my best." he cleared his throat. "Um...where should we go to talk?"

"The top of the palace." Ivan offered. "Follow me. It's very secluded there."

Up on the roof of hte tallest dome, they sat next to each other in silence for a long while. The sky above sparkled with a million starts, yet none seemed to be shining brightly. It was Alfred who spoke first.

"I think we both know what this is about."

Ivan nodded. "Yes, we do." He turned to his lover. "I could lose you forever, and if that happens, then I will die."

"No! You will not die! I won't let you!"

"But what can we do if the Dream King denies us?"

"I'm sure he'll agree to this. The only issue we have is if he will let me come back and forth here on business, and that way, I can see you."

Ivan lowered his eyes. "And...if he denies you that?"

"Then I'll find a way!" Alfred answered firmly. "There has to be a way, and I'm going to find it!"

Ivan smiled warmly. "I know you will."

"I'm going to get what I want, no matter what. I'll play by my own rules! Don't you worry, Ivan. I won't let anything happen to us."

"You really are a hero!" Ivan told him happily.

Suddenly overcome with desire, Alfred leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Ivan gave little resistance, adding his own passion to the kiss. Alfred forced the nightmare onto his back where he straddled Ivan's waist, continuing their lip lock. Alfred didn't know this type of lustful desire lived inside him. It could be the fact that Ivan called him a hero, or it is taboo, or even just because he loved him. Maybe it was a mix of all three.

Now both naked from the waist down, Alfred cared little for the pain of entry as he lowered himself onto Ivan. As a soldier, he knew how to handle pain. The need to feel Ivan inside of him was greater than his own physical comfort. And Ivan delivered the pleasure he was seeking.

When Alfred's body descended upon him, it took little time for him to gain the upper hand. ALfred thrust down only twice before Ivan sat up to hold his lover in an embrace. A few hard, solid thrusts upward into that warm heat was proving to be a chore. He tried to lower Alfred back to the roof, but his lover would have none of it. Alfred fought him, trying to push him back instead, all the while continuing to ride him. Ivan's desire tripled, feeling his cock harden inside and he tried to push him back again. Yet Alfred's passion appeared just as strong for his lover pushed back, and then Ivan decided to surrender.

"You win." he breathed out.

"I know."

Their lovemaking went a second round with Alfred in control once again. Once sated, Ivan let his head rest in Alfred's lap, enjoying the tender strokes through his hair.

"Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Alfred smiled. "I love you too. And I mean that. I truly do."

"I know." he drifted off to sleep.

Sadik hummed merrily as he twirled his finger in the air, watching the vortex of purple smoke swirl around.

"Who is that for?" Asked Francis, coming to join him on the dais.

"Just a little bit of a romantic push."

Francis chuckled. "I know what it is. I also know that the color is for dark, sensual wet dreams within the realm."

Sadik smirked. "I can't tell you."

"I think I know who it's for." Francis leaned in to whisper. "Could you send one Arthur's way?"

"Ha! What's wrong, Francis? Tired of a cold bed?"

"No, it's just that Arthur has been very tense and busy. He needs to relax."

Sadik just shook his head with a laugh. "Alright." he made the current one disappear and formed a new one. "If Arthur finds out, you're taking responsibility. It's your head, not mine."

"Don't worry, I know how to calm him."

* * *

The following morning it was time to leave and return to the Dream World. Matthew stood with his fathers, all of them waiting for Alfred to come. Arthur was swiftly growing impatient, with crossed arms and tapping foot. They all knew where he was and only Arthur would retrieve him but Francis and Matthew wouldn't let him.

Back in Ivan's chamber, Alfred threw his cloak over his shoulders, securing them with a broach just above his heart. In the mirror, he could see Ivan's form in the bed, the horned head lowered with fists clenched in the silk sheets. Quickly stepping into his boots he went over to the bed and kissed Ivan's temple. The Nightmare Warlord turned his head to look up at him, his starlight night eyes a dull purple.

"I promise you I'll be back." Alfred assured him. "I won't rest until our plan is approved."

"Just promise that you will come back very, very soon?"

Alfred smiled and couldn't help but squeeze Ivan's face in his hands. "You worry too much. I'll be back right away to deliver the verdict. You'll see me off, right?"

"From my balcony." Ivan said. "I don't think your father wants me so close to you."

"Yeah, good thinking." He gave Ivan a deep kiss. "I have to go now. They're probably waiting for me."

Ivan managed a sad smile. "I'll be waiting for you."

When Alfred left the chambers Sadik came in right after. He looked at his warlord in the bed and removed his eye mask. "I can sense the dark cloud over you from far down the hall. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable until Alfred comes back?"

Ivan didn't lift his head and said nothing.

"Your body and spirit is failing you. You used to be so strong. It's hard to watch you waste away like this." Ivan still did not respond. "Just take it easy for now. Don't forget to eat." When Ivan still did not respond to him, Sadik turned and left the room.

* * *

Alfred breathed in the fresh Dream World air while sticking his head outside of the carriage. He could see the Dream Castle coming into view from the open road. He had to admit, the Dream World was far better than the Nightmare World. Once he stepped back into this land he realized just how much he had missed the sunlight and blue sky. He thought of Ivan then, and the wave of guilt that washed over him had him tucking his head back in the carriage. He almost felt ashamed to be feeling so happy while Ivan was suffering.

"Are you prepared for this, Alfred?" Asked his father.

"I am." He answered. "I suppose you and papa are going to do all the talking?"

Francis smiled at his eldest son. "It would be for the best. We will speak in the business tone while you would speak from the heart. As it stands, speaking from your own feelings will not win the king over. A person tends to get more emotional and frantic, saying things they do not wish or mean to say, and thus making the situation worse."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at his papa and then turned his attention to the window. "I know how to speak properly."

"You speak too loudly." Arthur pointed out. "There is nothing wrong with being passionate about what you believe in, but you have to learn to recognize when that is appropriate and when it is not. This is one of those times where it's not appropriate."

"Um...am I allowed to speak?" Matthew suddenly piped up. "To the king, I mean."

"You are playing a large role in this." Arthur told him. "You job is to agree with everything your papa and I say."

Alfred cut off his brother's next words. "So I'm to just sit back and watch silently?"

"It's for the best, son." Francis said. "If you want this to work out then we have to play our roles carefully. The king favors your father over me, over all of us. You will see that he will do most of the talking."

Arthur nodded. "I want you on your best behavior, Alfred."

"Yes, yes, you've told me." He said with a bored sigh.

"I mean it! Don't blow this for us and for your nightmare friend by being your usual loud-mouth self!"

Alfred grit his teeth to control his outburst. When he was a little boy he would clash with his father all the time and his punishments would be light. But the last time he argued with his father he was older, and it had been the worst fight they ever had. He knew better than to argue with his father now, especially in front of his papa. His papa had never raised his voice or lifted a hand to him until that last fight. All of it was a threat, of course, but to see his normally sweet and humorous papa enraged had him feeling like a shameful, bad little boy. He didn't want to feel that again, so he had to bite his tongue.

They were granted swift entrance into the castle and got an immediate audience with the Dream King. Alfred and Matthew stood behind their parents' chairs while they began to discuss the matter with the Nightmare Land. Alfred stared at the king, noticing then how embarrassing their leader is compared to the Nightmare Sultan. The Dream King, though tall, was plump with stubby ring filled fingers and a bushy beard. There was always an air of arrogance around the Dream King, more so than the Nightmare Sultan. Or rather, the Nightmare Sultan knew how to hide it better.

Still, Alfred did his very best to remain quiet and listen to how they conducted business. This was, technically, his very first royal business meeting that had nothing to do with battles. It was strange to see how the king interacted with his parents differently. The king seemed to hang on his father's every word, always keeping eye contact and staring at him. Sometimes when his papa would speak, or try to, the king would silence him or choose to undermine him. Alfred understood now what his papa had truly meant when he said the king responds to his father more than him. It also put into perspective his father's dilemma, which they discussed shortly in private. Now he understood why his father was worried about upsetting the king. The Dream King obviously admired his father, in more ways than one, and through the years has granted him many a kindness and boon. For a few moments, Alfred was pleased to know that his father, though annoying, would put sacrifice everything with the king if something were to happen to his sons.

"So as you can see, your highness," Arthur concluded. "This will benefit us in the long run. Times are changing and we have to find ways to change with them."

The king stroked his beard. "I see. I have been aware of what is happening to the nightmares and even a few accounts of dream folk disappearing have been reported. Only a very, very small few."

"But you understand why something has to be done now, yes?" Arthur asked. "This is why we need your approval."

"It is a lot to consider." The king answered. "We have been protecting people's good dreams since the dawn of time. What happens after all of this is fixed? Do we go back to being enemies?" He questioned. "Dreams and nightmares cannot work together for very long."

Francis spoke next. "That is probably true, your highness, but as the world is right now, our existence is at risk. Let us tackle one issue at a time."

"Arthur, do you agree with this?" Asked the king.

Arthur nodded. "I do. My husband speaks sense, your highness. We have no choice but to work together, dream and nightmare. I will personally send my sons to the Nightmare Sultan. My youngest son, Matthew, will be the head of the Dream Weavers and my eldest son, Alfred, will be the soldier that keeps order, along with whatever men you wish to send with him."

"Hm. Can your Matthew find enough Dream Weavers to offer to do this? I fear many of them would say 'no'."

Arthur turned to his son. "Matthew? What do you think?"

"Oh...um…" Matthew was unprepared for actually being asked anything. "I believe I can talk to other Dream Weavers and get them to understand our plight."

"We just need your permission, highness." Arthur said. "We can conduct everything ourselves, but we need you to agree to this first."

The king was silent for a few moments, stroking his beard and thinking. Finally, he said, "Before I give my answer, explain to me exactly how your sons came to know all this. You said young Matthew was kidnapped and Alfred went after him, yes?"

"Yes, your highness."

"And instead of raising his sword, Alfred chose to speak to the Nightmare Sultan?" His gray eyes turned to Alfred. "Exactly what happened during your stay in the Nightmare World?"

Alfred saw the look in his father's eyes warning him to choose his words wisely. He could not reveal his relationship with Ivan. "Your highness, the Nightmare Sultan took me prisoner but was very kind to me. I was not treated harshly in any way. I accompanied him often, as a prisoner, and saw these troubles with the nightmares first hand. They only took my brother to help themselves, and no harm had come to Matthew at all, nor to the few other Dream Weavers there. When I think about our people suffering the same as the nightmare folk I become fearful for our kingdoms' future. The Nightmare Sultan is willing to work with us, which is how I was released from being his prisoner."

The Dream King was silent for a moment, then started to laugh. "I wish I could see the sultan now, shaking in his little curled shoes at the issues facing his kingdom."

Alfred didn't care for the way the Dream King was mocking the sultan.

"If anything, your highness," started Arthur. "You should be beaming with honor and pride that the once proud Nightmare Sultan has to seek your help."

Alfred couldn't believe what his father was saying. That was a lie, though. He understood the act his father had to put on for the king but the words were still insulting. The more his father praised the king by insulting the sultan he could see just why Arthur was a favorite. His father could manipulate the king perfectly, a part of him that Alfred had never seen before. It was working, however, and swiftly too.

"Very well then, I'm going to allow this. However, I have a few conditions of my own. One, all Dream Weavers must agree to this on their own accord. Two, I get to choose which soldiers and knights I wish to send. And third, the most important one," he folded his hands on the table. "No nightmare or dream folk are allowed to mingle. I want a separate part of the palace made just for my Dream Weavers and soldiers. Make it very, very clear that there is to be no romantic involvement between nightmare and dream. It is taboo. We are a proud people and we do not lower ourselves by laying down with the enemy."

Unable to help or stop himself, Alfred spoke. "If I may ask, your highness, what is so taboo about a dream and nightmare being together?"

Arthur turned to him. "Alfred, do not bother the king with such-"

"No, it's quite alright, Arthur." The king said. "The boy is merely curious, although I am more curious to know why." His gray eyes stared at Alfred. "Well?"

"It's simple, my lord." Alfred said. "The more I know the better I can keep it from happening. I'm assuming I will be put in charge of the dream folk and Dream Soldiers there, so it is best that I know as much as I can so as to keep them from going astray."

"Ah, very wise. Yes, very wise." The king chuckled. "To answer your curiosity, nightmares feed off of fear, even ours. A Nightmare can take full control over one's emotions and weave illusions. The closer dream folk get to the nightmares, the more likely they are to be consumed by darkness. This is why we keep our people separated. THe same happens to the nightmares, of course, but they mean very little. We are to protect OUR people, young Alfred."

"I see, but I also can't help but mention that I rarely saw cruelty in the nightmares in the way you speak."

The king chuckled again. "You were not there for very long, and being at the sultan's side...well...he speaks with multiple tongues. His words can be like sweet honey, yet the bees are not very far. Should the nightmares consume many of our dream folk, the Nightmare Sultan will only gain more power and can easily break through into our world. He can weave dark, frightful, and terrible nightmares that will last a person or dream folk an eternity. Endless suffering in darkness and fear. Is that what you want to happen to our people, young Alfred?"

Alfred shook his head. "No sir." 'But I see a different part of them.'

"They are attracted to our light." The king added. "They crave it, like a moth to a flame. Our dream folk soon to be residing there must know that. Any who do fall for a nightmare...you will kill them." he said to Alfred.

Alfred eyes widened. "Kill them? Kill our own?"

The king nodded. "You will follow my orders or I will say 'no' to this. I can veto such a treaty at any time. If you do not have the stomach to do it, then I will send someone else in your stead. Well? What say you, young Alfred?"

Before Alfred could answer, his father jumped in to save him. "Your highness, you are asking much from my son. He has no trouble killing nightmares but he is too noble and honorable to kill our own. Allow me to accompany my sons there to keep order. The Nightmare Sultan listens to me. Francis can take care of things here and relay everything that happens there to you."

"Ah, Arthur," the king said with a sigh. "You always know how to follow my orders. You I can trust to kill those who betray us."

Arthur bowed his head. "I will act accordingly, your highness. If I am uncertain of proper judgment, I will have them sent to you for a final decision."

"Splendid!" The Dream King clapped his hands. "You should take lessons from your father, young Alfred."

"Yes sir, your highness."

The king stood up. "Well then, I have other matters to tend to."

"Of course." Arthur stood up as well with Francis following suit. "We thank you for your willingness to work with the nightmares, your highness. Everything will work out for the best."

He pat Arthur on the shoulder. "I'm sure it will. Good day to you all."

The family of four bowed and left after the king. They rode in silence back to their manor where Alfred immediately escaped to his room, dropping his sword and noble clothing along the way. Laying on the bed in just his under tunic and pants, he stared at the ceiling, void of stars, and counted the cracks in the stone. Having to keep his mouth shut throughout most of that meaning zapped all of his control and strength. Seeing his father suck up to the king had to be the most annoying of all, and the silence of his papa! The king just brushed him off as if he were a pesky fly. And the way the king spoke of the sultan and of the nightmares! He just couldn't believe that Sadik or Ivan were as cruel as he claimed!

There came a knock at his door and it opened, which meant it was his father for everyone else always waited for him to say 'come in'.

"Alfred? It's time for dinner. You've been up here since we got back."

"Don't you have more kingly ass to kiss?" he blurted out.

"Watch your tongue! Keep in mind that me lowering myself like that has allowed us to proceed with this mission. Without me, this would have never happened."

Alfred kept his back turned to the door but felt the weight of his father sitting on the edge.

"I'm going to the Nightmare World to protect you, Alfred. Do you really think I want to be there? No. I'm doing it for you."

"Why?" He asked, not turning to face his father. "You don't approve of Ivan. Are you going to kill me for loving a nightmare?"

"Don't speak such nonsense! Having me in charge of such a punishment will ensure your safety. What if the king were to send another to make such decisions? Someone who is not as understanding as I am. But don't get me wrong. I plan to keep our people as far away from the nightmare folk as possible."

Alfred finally turned around to confront his father. "Do you really believe those things the king said about the sultan?"

"The king speaks the truth about Sadik's powers. Both he and our king would strike in full if the opportunity arose. He will be a sultan before a friend. Just like our king, he will do what is best for his people, not for an individual few. But, in the sultan's defense, just because someone wields terrible power doesn't mean they like to use it, something the king has a hard time understanding."

Alfred sat up. "I'm not going to give up Ivan. You can just forget that now. I think he and I can change things!"

"He is a Nightmare Warlord that has killed many of our people! The only reason you have any power over him is because he is so weak. What do you think will happen when you help him gain his full power back? He could kill you!"

"But he won't." Alfred countered. "You don't see the way he looks at me, father. I'm the only one who can bring him joy and ease his suffering. That won't change once he is powerful again."

Arthur looked at him. "You haven't been with him long enough to believe that."

"And how long were you with papa before you realized that you loved him?"

Arthur narrowed his green eyes. "A VERY long time. Your papa and I were enemies before we were married. Our families were. We nearly destroyed our family names by being with each other."

"And yet you defied all that to be together. So why won't you accept my relationship with Ivan? You've never even spoken to him! You don't know him like I do!"

"But I know what's it's like to speak from lust." Arthur said harshly. "Your desire for him is evident- he can match you in most things, you know it's taboo, and all that drives your lust for him. It was lust that first brought your papa and me together-"

"Ew! Don't tell me that!" he covered his ears.

"Yet it was almost a year until we realized we had feelings for each other! But my lust for him in the beginning nearly made me lose everything. If anyone had found out that I had one night alone with him, my reputation would be ruined! But unlike you, I was able to fight my lust, which in the end had your papa falling for me first. I didn't love him, I lusted after him. We fought all the time- since we were children, always bickering. That's where my lust grew, so I understand why you chose that Nightmare Warlord. But you're 'loving' him for the wrong reasons."

Alfred shook his head. "Don't compare my life to yours. Ivan and I are two different people! Our lives will be different than yours and papa's!"

Arthur sighed. "You'll be the death of me one day, Alfred." He stood up from the bed. "Stop moping and join your family for dinner. Soon we will be traveling back to the Nightmare World. Your nightmare lover will be pleased to see you."

Alfred watched his father leave, noticing how Arthur didn't look back at him. His father stood in the doorway for a moment, silent, and for the first time Alfred took notice of how much smaller his father was. He already towered over him in height and had the body build of a soldier, a knight. His father was a nobleman trained in politics and the royal court. They were two different people, which is the reason why they never got along, once he started to grow older, anyway. And then his father was gone, leaving the door open with only the hallway lamps to light his room.

Waiting a while longer, he finally dressed and went to join his family for dinner.

* * *

Ivan heard of the arrival of Alfred and stood eagerly awaiting on his balcony for first sight of his lover. He felt himself begin to panic with each passing moment that he did not see Alfred. The sultan assured him that Alfred was on his way, along with his brother and father, to bring them good news. And it couldn't have come sooner for his heart was failing again, aching terribly and slipping from his chest every now and again. The sultan offered him some medicines and home remedies to ease the pain but the only cure for his failing heart is Alfred.

He was dressed in his noble clothing, choosing the colors of purple and black rather than simply black. No one was allowed to outshine the Nightmare Sultan when it came to dress, but Ivan wanted to impress Alfred's father. He chose a purple tunic with a silver brocade design of stars and black trim. His pants were black, molded tightly to his legs like a second skin. His boots, also black, sparkled with silver at the tips. Velvet gloves of purple adorned his hands with a few silver rings on his fingers, all either tipped with diamonds or amethysts. He wanted to show Alfred's father that he could give Alfred a good life here in the Nightmare World, that he would be well cared and provided for.

Finally, a nightmare guard announced their arrival. Ivan looked over the balcony rail to see a white and gold carriage come riding in pulled by six white horses. Already his heart was beating faster and the starlight came back to his eyes. Quickly he tore from the room, pushing through servants and guards to greet Alfred at the main doors. A few royal advisors and royal guards were to greet them, but Ivan assured them that he could welcome the family this time. So standing on the palace front steps, he waited eagerly for his lover to come out of the carriage. It took all of his willpower not to race to Alfred when he laid eyes upon him.

Alfred stepped out first, Ivan saw, and his heart swelled in delight and love. Matthew followed next and finally their father. Ivan never truly had the chance or the mindset last time he sat with Dream Lord Arthur when they first discussed political matters of the Dream Weavers. The Dream Lord outshined his sons with a golden velvet cloak lined with red and wide fluffy white trim. He was also dressed in bright emerald green to match his eyes. Alfred dressed as a soldier, wearing the same uniform as when Ivan had first saw him in the sultan's court. Matthew was dressed simply, almost like a monk, with a solid, full bodied robe of creamy silk and gold sandals. But his gaze was focused on Alfred.

"Welcome back." Ivan said with a bow. "The sultan is awaiting you in the courtroom." He saw the desperation in Alfred's eyes, the hunger of desire as well as love. But they could not embrace in front of so many. "Follow me."

"I hardly recognized you without your dark armor, Warlord." Arthur said to him as they followed Ivan.

Ivan turned to give him a soft smile. "When I am not in armor there is no need to refer to me by my war name. Lord Ivan will do nicely, if it pleases you, Dream Lord Arthur?"

"Then that's what we'll call you." Alfred answered instead.

Ivan chuckled. "I'm guessing by your faces that you bring good news?"

"All will be discussed with the sultan." Arthur said. "All walls have ears."

Alfred looked up at the night sky ceiling. "Yes, but do skies?"

Arthur looked up and then rolled his eyes.

Inside the courtroom, Sadik was in his throne puffing out more smoke shapes as they approached. Before any could speak, he ushered them all into the meeting room where they met last time, away from all ears. Once seated, the sultan had goblets of wine appear for each of them before speaking.

"So, what news do you bring?"

"Good news." Arthur answered. "The king has agreed. We will be sending some Dream Weavers here to aid the nightmares."

Sadik let out a sigh of relief. "That's swell. Are there any terms from the Dream King?"

"A few." Arthur said. "And I have some of my own, of course."

"Of course." Sadik chuckled. "So then, what are his terms? What do I owe him for his...kind generosity?"

Arthur revealed a parchment from a puff of sparkling white cloud. "These are his terms." He unrolled the parchment. "A steady supply of your nightmare wine. A sachet of gold and gems. All Dream Weavers are to be paid for and cared for by you. The Dream Soldiers are to be matched in their wages. Also, all of us, including soldiers and Dream Weavers, are to have our OWN section of the palace where we can be alone without the threat of nightmare folk. That is all."

The sultan raised a dark brow. "He was always jealous that I have more money and gems than him. We're closer in tune with the Faerie world, which is a main source of my great fortune. He wants a piece of it." Sadik leaned back in his chair. "Very well, I agree to his terms. I have little choice. And this palace is large enough to shelter all of you comfortably."

"And do not worry about caring for the Dream Weavers." Arthur said. "I will pay for their care and all their needs."

Sadik smiled. "You are very kind. Now then, what are your terms, Dream Lord Arthur?"

"I have only two terms. One, my son Matthew is to be head of the Dream Weavers and my song Alfred to be in charge of the Dream Soldiers. My king has agreed to this but only with your blessing."

"I agree." Sadik answered. "Your family has done so much for my people that I could never deny such a request."

Arthur held up his hand. "Oh, wait, there is one more bit I wish to mention."

"Speak then."

"All of my Dream Weavers and Dream Soldiers are NOT to mingle with your nightmare folk. I have my right to execute any nightmare that hurts, kills or defiles one of our own."

Sadik smirked. "Does that include your eldest son, Dream Lord Arthur?"

Arthur looked over at Alfred who was staring at Ivan, and the Nightmare Warlord stared back at him. "Alfred's choices are his own. They were made before these rules were put into effect. But I need your word that the nightmares will stay away from my dream folk."

"You have my word, on my honor as a sultan. I will even help you to judge any offenders and punish them for their crimes. If that is all, I would like to show you to your chambers in the west palace wing."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I am rather tired." He looked at Alfred. "Alfred? Come along now."

"Ivan can show me my rooms later." Alfred answered.

Arthur sneered slightly but jerked when the sultan touched his shoulder.

"Ivan will show him." Sadik assured him. "Come now, Dream Lord Arthur, and young Lord Matthew. There is much you have to see and still more to do. Let Ivan teach Alfred the ways of our military."

Arthur didn't like leaving Alfred alone but at the moment he had little choice.

When they were finally alone, both ran around the table to embrace.

"I've missed you so much!" Ivan said. "My heart barely remained in my chest!"

"I'll have to come and go from here, for only a time." Alfred told him. "I have to report back to the king." They pulled away.

"But I will be lonely without you." Ivan reminded him. "I need you with me, always."

Alfred looked away from him. "That...is where the challenge comes in. The Dream King is not very keen on dreams and nightmares together. My father is to execute any who try, you heard him. Of course he won't actually do it, but should word get out…"

Ivan nodded. "I understand. There has to be a way for us to be together without judgment. We need our own dream world. A world we can go to when we sleep. That way, whenever we are apart, we can still be together." he sighed then. "But that is a hopeless dream...or nightmare."

Alfred thought for a moment, and then gasped. "Ivan! You're brilliant!"

"I am?"

"Yes! We cannot live our lives together in this world, but we can create our own!"

"But it's impossible." Ivan pointed out.

"Not for a Dream Weaver!" He said with a wink. "You can weave nightmares, and my brother can weave dreams. Believe it or not, he is a very good weaver, probably the best, although he doesn't look it nor would he ever admit it. As the world stands now, our kind cannot be together in this reality. But, in our own world," he smiled sweetly at his lover. "we can be who we want. It can be done. I can't believe I never thought of it before!"

Ivan took his hands with a bright smile. "That's because you were not thinking of our relationship or love. Now that you feel it the same as I do, you are thinking this way. It is a wonderful idea. I will be able to stay alive while we maintain our secrecy, until things get better."

"Let's visit Matthew right now and ask him to help us create our own little dream world."

* * *

They could barely wait to see Matthew in private but had to stop to make love along the way, having hid behind some tapestries. Matthew was taking some tea by himself in his room when the two came in, both a bit sweaty and grinning. Matthew lowered his teacup and looked at them.

"Yes?"

"Mattie! We need your help." Alfred hurried over to him. "It's nothing bad, actually, it's really good! But it all depends on you!"

Matthew just nodded. "I'm listening."

"You know of our relationship and the troubles we face with it."

"Yes."

"Well, Ivan and I thought of a way we can be together without anyone knowing, until things can get better!" Alfred grinned. "That's where you come in!"

Ivan stepped forward. "We need you to weave us our own dream world. Can you do that?"

Matthew blinked a few times. "Your own dream world? Well...I've never done that before." He looked away. "I don't know if I can."

"Well, we want to be able to dream about each other when we go to sleep." Alfred said. "That way, we can always be together even when we're apart, and we can make our lives however we want!"

"That's asking a lot of me, Alfred." Matthew said. "Only an experienced Dream Weaver can weave another world that is linked to only both of you."

Ivan knelt down before Matthew. "I can weave nightmares. Is there any way I can help you?"

"I've never worked with a nightmare before. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you with this." Matthew wanted to cry at the hurt look he saw on his brother's face. "I just don't have enough experience or power for that."

"What are you all speaking of?" Arthur came into the room when he heard multiple voices from his own connected chamber. He looked at Ivan. "Why are you here?"

"Father, don't be mad." Matthew said, quickly explaining to him what Alfred and Ivan wanted to do. "But I can't help them."

Arthur watched the two men stand together, side by side, holding hands. He crossed his arms and looked away. "You will need someone much stronger, like the Nightmare Sultan or the Dream King to weave something so strong."

"It's the only way we can be together without hurting anyone or causing trouble." Ivan said. "Our dream will be our own. We can do whatever we want in our dream, and be whatever we want. I will go to Sadik myself and ask him."

Alfred turned to Ivan. "But you're his best warlord. He probably won't want you sleeping all the time."

Ivan chuckled. "This is the realm of dreams and nightmares, Alfred. Anything is possible. I can balance work and play."

"You're forgetting one thing." Arthur said. "You'd both have to be asleep for this to work. There is no time in our realms."

Alfred and Ivan looked at each other in defeat, realizing that Arthur was right.

"Go speak to the sultan." Matthew said. "Don't give up just yet. He may be able to do something."

Ivan nodded. "Let me go and speak to him, alone." He kissed Alfred's cheek. "Stay here with your family. I'll be back."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Alfred asked.

"I'm sure."

Ivan gave him another kiss and then left the chambers to find the sultan. He had mixed feelings about what Sadik would do when approached with such a favor. Ivan knew how important he was to the nightmare realm, how he was always at the sultan's side whenever they were discussing war with the dream folk. Ivan would be sleeping most of the time because his heart lay with Alfred, not with this world. He would put Alfred first before his job as a Nightmare Warlord.

He found the Nightmare Sultan in one of his many 'relaxation' chambers, the one with all the pillows. Ivan was granted entry and had to step over numerous pillows of all sizes, colors and shapes. The room was filled with smoke, almost to the point where he could not see the room clearly.

"Who's there?" Asked the Sultan from far back in the room, his green eyes glowing through all the smoke.

"It's Ivan." He walked closer. "I have something I need to speak with you about."

"Go on."

"It concerns myself and Alfred." Ivan saw the green eyes blink and then the smoke started to clear slightly to show the sultan's lounging form on a pile of pillows. "We need your powers."

"My power? Just what is this about?"

Ivan took a deep breath and explained. "Alfred and I want our own dream world to go to whenever we want- or rather, whenever we fall asleep. This way, we can be together without fear of judgment or taboo. We can make our dream world our own, a world where only we exist. SInce we cannot be together in these realms at the moment, we thought that this is the best way to maintain our relationship until things get better." The sultan's form was still a dark shadow and all Ivan could see were his eyes.

"Hmm...that's very interesting. However, Ivan, you are forgetting one thing." he sat up on the pillows. "I weave powerful nightmares. Alfred would have to adapt to our nightmare world ways. None of the Dream Weavers can match my strength in this to even it out. Alfred would still waste away in our realm if he stayed there for so long."

"But he doesn't have to stay for long! We can control that!"

Sadik puffed on his hookah. "It's not that easy. For something like this to be, Ivan, it will consume you. Alfred not so much, but for you...well...once you've been in that world for so long you'll never want to leave. Your heart is already a slave to Alfred. The world will consume you entirely until you will choose to never wake up, and be stuck in a dream forever. Is that what you really want?"

Ivan thought about for a moment and nodded. "I want to be with Alfred. That is my only care."

Sadik was silent for a moment, and then said, "No, I won't do it."

"Why not?" Ivan nearly shouted in outrage.

"It won't work in the way you think it will."

"But it's my life! I've been dutiful to you, true and loyal! I deserve a favor!"

"Not this favor." he blew out some smoke. "You are sounding more and more like a dream folk. Why don't you just join them?"

Ivan sneered. "Are you purposefully being ignorant? You know damn well that a nightmare cannot live in the Dream World!"

"But a dream folk can."

Ivan paused for a moment and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Sadik stood up from the pillows then. "I can make you like Alfred. You can live and breathe in the Dream World and not be a slave to your heart. You and Alfred can live together for as long as you wish."

"Are you serious? You can do that?"

"I can. However, there are consequences." He finally came into view, the smoke fading away. "Should Alfred fall out of love with you, there is no return. You cannot return to the Nightmare Realm. All of your powers will be stripped and you must start from the ground up in the Dream World, building your own strength and power. You will lose those eyes of yours. They will become bland and pale, without any light. It will take some time for you to get used to your new body. And as of now, the realms are currently at peace and working together. But, should things change, and they will, you and I will become enemies, and I will not hesitate to strike you down, along with Alfred. Is this still what you want?"

'I can live with Alfred in the Dream World?' Ivan thought to himself. 'I can do it. If that's the only way for us to be together, then I will do it! It will make Alfred very happy, and his family will like it as well. And I can have a family again too!'

"Well? What is your answer?"

Ivan stretched out his arms and closed his eyes. "I choose to be a dream folk and live alongside Alfred."

"Very well. Be it so."

A spiral of purple, sparkling smoke surrounded him starting from his feet and working its way up until it encased him entirely. He felt the changes coming over his body, felt the strength of nightmares and darkness wilting away along with his horns. All he thought about was Alfred as his body underwent a total transformation. Wouldn't Alfred be surprised.

* * *

At dinner, Alfred sat anxiously between his father and brother, wondering what was taking Ivan so long. Even the sultan was missing from the dais table. All of the nightmares were eating, having started without waiting for the arrival of the sultan. Alfred found that for the first time he couldn't touch his food for he was too nervous. His father and brother tried to ease his anxiety but he just couldn't rest. He worried that Ivan got in trouble with the sultan, and he is being punished.

But then the sultan appeared on the dais from a puff of smoke and everyone clapped at his arrival. Alfred watched him take a seat but saw no sign of Ivan. "Where is Ivan?"

"I'm sure he's alright." Arthur tried to soothe his son.

"I'm going to ask him!" Alfred tried to get up but Arthur pulled him back down.

"Don't be a fool and embarrass yourself! You have to trust the sultan."

Alfred grumbled, quickly downing his wine in a few gulps. "I hate waiting! I want to know."

Music began to play, as it always did whenever dinner came around. Alfred tried to ignore it, thinking only of Ivan and wondering where he was. He noticed the nightmares had all stopped eating, turning their heads to look in the direction of one of the grand staircases. He heard Matthew gasp beside him. Alfred turned to look in the direction of everyone else and saw what they had been gawking over.

Ivan came gliding down the steps with one hand on the railing and dressed all in white. His horns were gone. His hands showed no traces of dark nails in length. His body had a halo of faint gold, the sign of a dream folk. Their eyes locked together the entire way, never breaking even as Ivan approached the table.

"Hello Alfred." Ivan said with a glowing smile.

Alfred slowly arose from his chair, staring at the transformed Ivan. "W-what happened to you?"

"The sultan would not grant us the wish of our own world, but he could make me into a dream folk like you. Now we can live together."

Alfred went around the table to look at him harder, finding it very hard to believe that this man was once the Nightmare Warlord Ivan. "You...you did this for me? You changed your life for me?"

"I told you my heart belongs to you, and you are my world. It doesn't matter which world, nightmare or dream. There's only you. It's a sacrifice I willingly gave, so you don't have to ever feel guilty."

"W-wow." Alfred let out a breathy laugh. "I didn't think something like THIS could happen!"

"Sadly, the sultan said I would lose my starlight eyes, a part of me you have come to love. I know those were the first part of me you fell in love with. Now they are dull and plain, I hope you can still gaze into them as you once did."

Alfred raised an amused brow. "What are you saying? Your eyes didn't change! They're the same!"

Ivan's eyes widened in surprise and he looked over at the sultan who only tilted his hat. "I guess he decided to let me keep that feature after all." Ivan smiled.

"They are your best one." Alfred said with a laugh and then embraced him. "You're going to love the Dream World, Ivan!"

Ivan embraced him back. "I can't wait to feel the sunlight on my face for pleasure rather than pain."

"Yes! And now you can be a part of our family! Father! You-" Alfred noticed that his father was absent and only Matthew remained. "Where did he go?"

Matthew, with an embarrassed blush, pointed to the dais where everyone had also turned their attention to. Arthur was yelling at Sadik, having ripped off his hat and frantically hitting him with it. Sadik only wore a grin, showing that he was completely unbothered by Arthur's assault in front of many.

"I guess your father isn't quite ready yet to accept me." Ivan said with a giggle.

Alfred looked at Matthew. "You don't mind Ivan joining our family, right Mattie?"

"Not at all." Matthew smiled. "I think it's nice!"

He nodded to his brother and then returned his attention to Ivan. "You really gave up everything to be with me?"

"I did, and I don't regret it." Ivan answered. "We can live happily together now, just like a sweet dream, or a fairytale. We can live happily ever after. And I must say, I realize now how important and wonderful good dreams are. They're much better than nightmares."

Alfred grinned. "I knew it! I told you dreams were better!"

"Yes, because now I know that dreams will do come true."

Alfred laughed and threw himself into Ivan who merrily swung him around, neither one caring about anyone else in the room.

Everything was going to change for them now. Their lives would never be the same, and they were fine with that. Alfred had now learned to put aside his selfishness to love another and think about them instead of just himself. Ivan gained a new life and a family along with someone who truly loved him. There is still much they have to face in the future, but they have a lifetime to figure it out together.

Nothing is ever as it seems.

**The End**

*****Hope you all enjoyed it! ^_^ RusAme forever!*****


End file.
